


Die Verfolgung

by Araliay



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araliay/pseuds/Araliay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich will Heiji nur einen Fall lösen. Stattdessen versteckt er sich vor Saguru, auf den er eigentlich aufpassen sollte. Zu allem Überfluss stolpert auch noch ein gewisser Kaito über ihn, dem es ähnlich ergeht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Die Kopfbewegung war kaum wahrnehmbar. Nicht mehr als ein Nicken. Ein Augenpaar, das die Zeilen eines Buches verfolgte. Gegen das helle Tageslicht hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille versteckt. Die Kleidung unauffällig. Keine Markennamen. Sie wirkte sogar ein bisschen abgetragen. An den Füßen einfache Sneakers. Einfach nur ein Mann mittleren Alters, der im Sommer auf einer Parkbank saß und in Ruhe ein Buch las. Ein ganz normaler Anblick. Zumindest für den Durchschnittsbürger.

Für Heiji, den Detektiv des Westens, hingegen schrie alles an diesem Mann falsch. Die Sonnenbrille, ein teures Designerstück, passte nicht zum restlichen Aufzug. Die Kleider Zusammenstellung wirkte zwar richtig, aber gehörte einfach nicht zu einem Mann mit einer ordentlichen Frisur, wie sie nur Buisnessmen trugen. Selbst die Hände wirkten zu sauber, die Fingernägel sogar manikürt.

Doch was Heiji am meisten störte, waren die anscheinend so unauffälligen Bewegungen. Der Kopf bewegte sich nicht gleichmäßig im Takt, wie es das Lesen einer Zeile nach der anderen verlangte. Die Seiten des Buches wurden nur unregelmäßig umgeschlagen. Die Position, das Buch auf seinem Schoß, erforderte eine viel schrägere Kopfhaltung.

Etwas anderes beschäftigte diesen Mann und es gefiel Heiji ganz und gar nicht. Alles an dieser Gestalt sagte Verdächtiger. Und trotzdem hatte er keinen einzigen Beweis, nur Vermutungen. Genau das war der Grund, warum er auf einer breiten Treppe, halb hinter einem Blumenkübel versteckt, saß. Der Blick führte direkt auf eine kleine grüne Parkanlage hinaus. Doch jeder, der sich umdrehte, würde genau hinschauen müssen, um ihn zu entdecken. Das auch nur, wenn Heiji nicht in Deckung ging.

Die paar Stufen der Treppe, auf der er saß, führten zu einer Einkaufspassage hinauf. Links und rechts von ihm, jeweils durch ein Stück Grün getrennt, gab es in regelmäßigen Abständen solche Gelegenheiten, um den Park zu betreten. Direkt hinter ihm lag ein offener Platz, auf dem einige kleine Stände um die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher buhlten. Sollte es zu dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall kommen, dass der Verdächtige sich ihm näherte, war es einfach sich dort zu verstecken.

Der Park selbst bestand hauptsächlich aus Grünflächen auf denen dutzende Leute flanierten. An strategisch wichtigen Punkten lagen kleine, eingemauerte Blumenbeete und einige Bäume spendeten Schatten. Die meisten Leute hielten sich auf den gepflasterten Gehwegen oder rasteten auf den vielen Parkbänken. Nur einige Kinder tollten über den Rasen und im Schatten eines Baumes saß ein Pärchen und warf sich verträumte Blicke zu.

Bis jetzt zeigte die Kopfbewegung kein bestimmtes Ziel an und dieser Gedanke beunruhigte Heiji. Dieser Mann suchte etwas. Er hielt Ausschau. Die Frage war nur wonach? Dies war nicht der erste Tag, an dem er dies Tat. Seit drei Tagen fand er immer um die gleiche Zeit an dieser Stelle ein. Und wer wusste, wie oft davor?

Etwas nagte an Heiji's Bewusstsein. Etwas von den Bildern des Tatortes. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit der Akte erwischt, bevor er alles begutachten konnte und sie sofort an sich genommen. Diesmal nicht gefolgt von der üblichen Standpauke, sondern einem Spezialauftrag. Von seinem Vater. Kurz durchzuckte ihn eine Mischung aus Unmut und Bewunderung für seinen alten Herrn. Als Detektiv hätte er es wissen sollen.

Aufgrund der wenigen Beweise die er einsehen konnte, entschied sich seine Intuition schnell für einen Verdächtigen. Leider fand sein Vater die Vermutung eher lächerlich. Es gab erfolgversprechendere Spuren, die die Polizei verfolgte. Die Haltung seines Vaters beantwortete danach unabsichtlich seine Fragen. Andere Spuren gab es, keine guten, aber zumindest besser als seine Idee.

Also machte Heiji das, was er in einer solchen Situation immer tat. Seinem Vater aus dem Weg gehen. Das Verbot sich an diesem Fall zu beteiligen ignorieren. Den Spezialauftrag so gut es ging abhängen. Und natürlich eigene Ermittlungen anstellen. Selbst wenn sein Vater dahinter kam, hatte er einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Heiji's Lippen, als er an seine Mutter dachte. Sie gab bessere Rückendeckung, als das ganze Polizeidepartement zusammen.

Plötzlich landete etwas Schweres halb auf Heiji und drückte ihn nach unten. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er an einen Überfall. Das der Mann auf der Bank ihn entdeckt hatte und Komplizen schickte. Dann begriff er, dass niemand so dumm war einen jungen Mann mitten in einem belebten Park vor den Augen aller Anwesenden aus dem Weg zu räumen. Die Erfolgschancen waren gleich Null. Vor allem, wenn erst dies ihn für die Polizei zum Verdächtigen machen würde.

Heiji's Hand hatte sich bereits um das Handgelenk des vermeintlichen Angreifers gelegt, dass über seiner Schulter lag. Schnell stoppte er sich, lockerte den Griff und versuchte seine Instinkte zu unterdrücken, die den Unglücklichen einen Meter vor sich in den Kies befördert hätten. Kein Grund seine Tarnung gleich zu gefährden.

Als sich eine Sekunde später eine Hand über seinen Mund schob, überdachte Heiji seine Theorie wieder und sein Griff festigte sich erneut. Ein warmer Körper presste sich fest gegen seinen Rücken. Die Kontur des Körpers und des Handgelenks fühlte sich eher schmal an. Aber das konnte täuschen. Die meisten Kampfsportler glichen nicht gerade Muskelbergen.

„Bitte sei ruhig ja? Sonst findet er mich." Die abgekämpft klingende Stimme überraschte Heiji. Die Person hinter ihm war eindeutig männlich und von der Tonlage her zu urteilen in seinem Alter.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und tatsächlich machte der junge Mann hinter ihm keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten.

Sein Blick traf direkt auf blaue Augen. Kurz wanderten seine Gedanken zu Shiniji, dann bemerkte er die zerzausten Haare. Ganz und gar nicht Shiniji. Ein unsicheres Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Stück für Stück bemerkte er immer mehr Unterschiede. Ähnlich, aber nicht ganz.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich so überrumpele. Aber macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich hier mit dir verstecke? Es ist wirklich dringend." beteuerte der Junge. Dabei spürte Heiji deutlich, dass starke Heben und Senken der Brust an seinem Rücken und bemerkte die Schweißperlen im Gesicht des Fremden.

„Also, wenn die Begründung gut ist." bot Heiji an. Unaufhaltsam stieg Neugier ihn ihm auf. Sein ständiger Begleiter. Kurz zogen sich die Augenbrauen des Jungen zusammen, dann seufzte er.

„Wenn du ganz vorsichtig an dem Busch hier vorbei nach links schaust, entdeckst du einen blonden Jungen. Er sucht nach mir und ist die Geißel meines Lebens." Den eher theatralischen Worten folgte ein kurzer Schwenk der anderen Hand, die nun ebenfalls über Heiji's Schulter hing.

Der angewiesenen Richtung folgend beugte sich Heiji etwas vor und spähte um den grauen Betonklotz, der den Busch einfasste, herum. Es dauerte nicht lange, um eine suchend um sich schauende Gestalt in der Menge zu entdecken. Die untypisch blonden Haare stachen auffällig aus der Menge heraus und machten es ihm leicht.

Zur gleichen Zeit aber blieb Heiji fast das Herz stehen. Hastig zog er sich hinter den Betonkübel zurück. Von all den Dingen, mit denen er heute gerechnet hatte. Der Gedanke eng umschlungen mit einem Fremden hinter diesem Kübel zu sitzen, der für zwei Menschen sonst zu klein war, machte ihm jetzt gar nichts mehr aus. Mehr als ein Zischen brachte er nicht hervor, als er den Jungen hinter sich fragend anstarrte. „Saguru?"

„Du kennst ihn?" Eine kleine Note von Panik machte sich in der Stimme des Fremden breit.

„Ruhig sonst hört er uns." befahl Heiji leise und sofort entspannte sich der Junge hinter ihm.

„Ok. Aber woher kennst du ihn? Ich wusste nicht, dass er . . . Bekannte hier hat." stammelte der Junge.

„Ich wurde dazu verdonnert den Aufpasser für ihn zu spielen." erklärte Heiji knapp. Der fragende Blick veranlasste ihn dann doch dazu weiter zusprechen.

„Irgendein hohes Tier hat meinen Vater angerufen. Anscheinend hat Saguru Verbindungen nach oben. Ihm soll jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen werden. Mein Vater dachte, dass ich perfekt für den Job bin. Ich selbst bin nicht sehr begeistert." Verständnisvoll nickte der Junge hinter ihm.

„Aber sag mal." fing Heiji erneut an. „Bist du nicht Kuruba?" Überrascht weiteten sich die Augen des Fremden.

„Ja. Aber woher weißt du das?" hakte Kaito nach.

„Deine Schuluniform. Die stammt nicht aus Osaka." merkte Heiji an.

„Das erkennst du bei dem bisschen, dass du siehst? Außerdem ist das doch kein Grund. Mein Name ist schließlich nicht eingestickt." konterte Kaito. Daraufhin grinste ihn Heiji verschmitzt an.

„Saguru hat da so was erwähnt. Von einem Kuruba in seiner Klasse, mit dem er sich auf diesem Schulausflug rumärgern muss. Angeblich verschwindet er ständig und versteckt sich vor ihm."

„Oh." Mehr sagte Kaito nicht. Stattdessen zogen sich erneut seine Augenbrauen zusammen und er musterte Heiji ausgiebig. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, aber Heiji merkte, wie er sich unter dem Blick leicht wand. Dabei konnte er ihn nicht einmal als unangenehm bezeichnen.

„Du bist Heiji Hattori. Der Schülerdetektiv hier aus Osaka." stellte Kaito fest. Dabei schob sich etwas in seinen Blick, das Heiji nicht einordnen konnte.

„Kuruba hat also auch über mich gesprochen, was? Redet er eigentlich immer so viel?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Nur wenn ihn etwas sehr interessiert, hört er nicht mehr auf zu Quatschen. Aber wieso versteckst du dich vor ihm? Er meinte, du sollst ihm helfen Kid zu fangen. Ist das nicht die Herausforderung für jeden Detektiv in Japan und der ganzen Welt?"

Schnell schaute Heiji zurück zu der Bank. Erleichtert atmete er aus, der Mann hielt seine Scharade immer noch aufrecht. Die Observation so leichtsinnig zu gefährden, war unverzeihlich. Er durfte sich durch nichts ablenken lassen. „Siehst du den Mann da vorne? Der das Buch liest?"

Kurz reckte Kaito den Hals, um einen besseren Blick an Heiji vorbei zu bekommen. „Ja."

„Ich glaube, dass er bereits zwei Morde begangen hat und im Moment seinen dritten plant. Ihn zu stoppen, ist wichtiger, als so einem merkwürdigen Dieb hinterher zu laufen."

„Merkwürdig?!" Kaito konnte die empörte Frage nicht stoppen. Heiji warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu und Kaito versuchte sich schnell in eine Erklärung zu retten.

„Er ist der beste Magier aller Zeiten. Die Polizei und jeder namenhafte Detektiv haben sich bis jetzt die Zähne an ihm ausgebissen. Hakuba erzählt mir ständig, was für eine Ehre es wäre ihn zu fassen."

„Das ist es." bestätigte Heiji. „Aber wer gibt seine Beute denn nach jedem Vollmond wieder zurück, anstatt sie zu verkaufen? Und dann dieser protzige weiße Aufzug und das Monokel. Das kannst du nicht gerade normal nennen."

„Es ist schon ungewöhnlich." gab Kaito kleinlaut zu. „Aber das ist doch kein Grund, ihn nicht fangen zu wollen."

„Oh ich will ihn fangen." widersprach Heiji und sah ernst in das verdutze Gesicht Kaito's.

„Aber wie es im Moment aussieht, werde ich dazu noch einige Gelegenheiten bekommen. Wenn dieser Mann zuschlägt, gibt es keine zweite Chance."

„Da hast du Recht." stimmte Kaito nachdenklich zu. „Aber warum hilft dir die Polizei dann nicht?"

„Weil irgend so ein reicher Sack Druck bei den Politikern macht." erwiderte Heiji hitzig. „Die machen Druck bei der Polizei und die müssen wirklich wichtige Fälle vernachlässigen. Und wieso? Nur wegen einem Dieb. Anstatt gefährliche Verbrecher zu jagen."

„So habe ich das noch nicht gesehen." gab Kaito zu. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Ich meine, hast du Hakuba nicht davon erzählt? Das hört sich nach genau dem Fall an, in den er sich mit Freuden einmischen würde."

Leises Schnauben folgte dem Kommentar. „Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber der ist besessen. Bevor Kid nicht gefasst ist, macht der gar nichts."

Ein leichtes Zucken ging durch Kaito's Wange und ein Mundwinkel schob sich unweigerlich nach oben. „Du hast recht. Aber weißt du was? Ich glaube besessen beschreibt die Sache noch zu nett."

„Die passende Beschreibung, für den Zwang, unter dem er leidet, wurde noch nicht erfunden." stimmte Heiji ihm grinsend zu.

„KURUBA."

Beide Jungs zuckten unter der strengen Stimme zusammen. Nach kurzem Zögern stellte sich Kaito dem unausweichlichen und drehte den Kopf. Hinter ihnen stand, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, Saguru Hakuba. Im Gegensatz zu Kaito trug er keine Schuluniform mehr, sondern einen dunkelblauen Anzug.

„Hey Hakuba . . . dich hier zu treffen . . ." stotterte Kaito vor sich hin. Dabei verdüsterte sich Hakuba's Miene noch etwas mehr.

„Wirklich? Komisch, ich dachte der Lehrer erwartet von uns die Stadt nur zu zweit zu erkunden. Oder wir bekommen Ausgangssperre." Das letzte Wort betonte Saguru besonders. Ein solcher Eingriff in seinen Zeitplan konnte seine Arbeit der letzten Tage völlig ruinieren.

„ Also echt? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen." erklärte Kaito unsicher.

„Was machst du da überhaupt?" fragte Saguru und ignorierte ihn. Mit zwei Schritten umrundete er Kaito, um einen besseren Blick auf die Situation zu bekommen. Bei dem Bild, der beiden aneinander gedrängten Körper, blieb er mitten in der Bewegung stecken. Erst ein verschmitztes Lächeln von Heiji erlöste ihn wieder.

„Kuruba geh sofort runter von ihm." Ohne Umschweife packte Saguru seinen Klassenkameraden grob am Hemdkragen und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Trotz des schönen Sommertages, fehlte Heiji die Wärme des anderen Körpers, der sich gegen seinen presste und ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab.

„Heiji bist du in Ordnung? Was hat dieser Rüpel getan?" Entschuldigend beugte sich Saguru vor und bot ihm eine Hand an. Mit der anderen hielt er weiterhin Kaito am Kragen fest.

„Alles in Ordnung. Er ist nur gestolpert." verteidigte Heiji seinen neuen Bekannten automatisch und Kaito lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Höflich ergriff er die angebotene Hand, stand jedoch auf, ohne wirklich Gebrauch von der Hilfe zu machen.

„Ah ja. Kuruba zieht Missgeschicke geradezu magisch an. Er ist ein richtiger Tollpatsch." sagte Saguru. Doch in seinen Augen lagen die typischen Zweifel, die ihn zu einem so berühmten Detektiv gemacht hatten. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte Heiji sich einer genauen Musterung unterzogen und sie gefiel ihm viel weniger, als die letzte

„Ähm .. . . könntest du mich bitte loslassen?" Die kleinlaute Stimme kam von Kaito und erlöste Heiji von seiner Qual.

Ruhig schaute Kuruba zu ihm hinüber und schwieg kurz bevor er sprach. „Damit du wieder verschwinden kannst? Wohl kaum."

„Aber du kannst mich doch nicht die ganz Zeit festhalten." protestierte Kaito und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Das will ich auch nicht. Wenn wir im Polizeipräsidium sind, findet sich bestimmt ein schöner Raum mit vielen netten Polizisten, die sicher gerne auf dich aufpassen."

„Was?" Kaito merkte selbst, wie sein Gesicht an Farbe verlor.

„Bevor ich dazu gezwungen war dich zu suchen, wollte ich mich mit Heiji treffen, um mich um ein paar Dinge zu kümmern. Eigentlich hätte ich dich nur bei unserem Lehrer abgeliefert, aber jetzt habe ich dafür keine Zeit mehr. Also kommst du mit."

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das das Ende der Diskussion bedeutete, drehte sich Saguru Heiji zu. „Als ich wusste, dass ich mich verspätete, habe ich im Präsidium angerufen. Aber die Rezeptionistin sagte mir, dass du noch gar nicht da seist."

Diesmal wich etwas Farbe aus Heiji's Gesicht. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich war so in einer Recherche vertieft, dass ich das Gefühl für die Zeit total verloren habe."

„Der Fall, von dem du mir erzählt hast, richtig? Am besten gibst du mir nachher deine Handy-Nummer. Dann kann ich dich gleich anrufen, wenn du mich wieder vergisst." Schlug Saguru vor.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun für diese Person 24 Stunden am Tag auf Abruf bereit stehen sollte, verdüsterte sich Heiji's Gesicht. Auf diese Art würde er nie seinen Fall lösen. Dass Saguru das Ganze abtat, als sei es nichts weiter als ein Spielchen, ärgerte ihn maßlos.

„Also ihr zwei. Wir haben schon wertvolle Zeit verloren. Lasst uns am besten gleich losgehen." Mit einem kräftigen Zerren an Kaito's Kragen und einer eleganten Handbewegung in Richtung Heiji setzte Saguru sich in Bewegung. Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend schlenderte Heiji neben ihm her.

Ein Blick zu Kaito zeigte ihm, dass dieser erfolglos versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff an seinem Kragen zu lösen. Er selbst hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht und wäre weggerannt, so wie Kaito es anscheinend gerade plante, aber einen solch plumpen Versuch sich zu drücken würde nicht mal seine Mutter akzeptieren. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte. Saguru hatte ihn erwischt, er saß in der Falle.

„Da du noch nie das Vergnügen hattest Kid persönlich zu begegnen, dachte ich mir, ich sollte dir vielleicht ein wenig über meine eigenen Begegnungen mit ihm erzählen. Zum Beispiel meine letzte . . ." Die Augen leuchtend begann Saguru begeistert sich in seine Geschichte zu stürzen.

Heiji's Freude hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen, da er bereits die letzten zwei Tagen das Vergnügen von SagurusGegenwart genoss. In dieser Zeit hatte er mehr Geschichten über Kid gehört, die es auf dem ganzen Planeten überhaupt geben konnte. Gelangweilt wanderte sein Blick bereits nach kürzester Zeit ab und landete auf Kaito.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und Kaito verdrehte nur demonstrativ die Augen. Ein kleines Schmunzeln machte sich auf Heiji's Gesicht breit. Saguru schien dies als eine Art Ansporn zu betrachten, denn er lächelte zurück. Kaito hingegen war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Während er anfing allerhand skurrile Bewegungen zu machen, musste Heiji sich davon abhalten laut zu lachen. Vielleicht wurde dieser Tag ja doch nicht so schlimm.

**~**

Wie genau schaffte er es nur in solche Situationen? Schwer seufzend suchten Kaito's Augen erneut jeden Zentimeter seines Gefängnisses ab. Das große Doppelfenster zu seiner linken lag unversperrt, wie die perfekte Verlockung dar. Ein Dreh mit dem Handgelenk und ein federleichter Sprung in die Freiheit. Dann befand er sich hier auch noch im ersten Stock und das Gebäude umgab nicht mal ein Zaun. So einfach.

Kopfschüttelnd zwang Kaito seinen Blick eine Wand entlang nach rechts zur zweiten Möglichkeit. Eine weit offen stehende Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein Flur auf dem gelegentlich jemand vorbei hastete. Daneben lag ein offener Raum, nur durch einen hüfthohen Schrank getrennt vom Flur. Dort standen dutzende Schreibtische. An fast allen arbeiteten Leute, die ihm nicht mal eines Blickes würdigten. Er könnte einfach raus spazieren.

Was also hinderte ihn? Bestimmt nicht die Tatsache, dass die Leute, die er sah, zum größten Teil Uniformen trugen und die in den Anzügen ebenfalls Polizisten waren. Mit denen hatte er genug Erfahrung, um unbemerkt zu entkommen. Wenn er in ihre ahnungslosen und beschäftigten Gesichter sah, konnte er wahrscheinlich Stepptanzend diesen Raum verlassen, ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkte.

Nein. Der Grund für seine Zurückhaltung lag ganz woanders. Kurz zuckte Kaito's Blick nach oben in der Hoffnung, dass sein kleiner Begleiter wie magisch verschwand. Doch der schwarze Kasten hing noch genau so an der Wand wie vor Fünf Minuten. Die gleiche Stelle, in der er ihn vor Stunden entdeckt hatte. Also keine Möglichkeit tatsächlich unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Kurz nach seiner Ankunft hier war Kaito zu einer kleinen Erkundungstour aufgebrochen. Leider befand sich der einzige Ort außerhalb der Videoüberwachung auf den Toiletten und die hatten kein Fenster. Der Weg in Richtung Haupteingang war gut überwacht. Die andere Richtung führte durch den Schreibtischwald. Selbst dem dümmsten Polizisten wäre ein Jugendlicher aufgefallen, der das versucht hätte. Für eine gute Verkleidung oder etwas ähnlichem fehlten ihm die Mittel. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Risiko an diesem Ort.

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, Hakuba hatte ihn effektiv aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Seine Methode war dabei so einfach, dass es schon an Lächerlichkeit grenzte. Wenn er das Gebäude verließ, konnte Hakuba es mit einem Videoband nachweisen. Das allein konnte ihn zwar nicht davon abhalten zu gehen, aber Hakuba's kleine Bemerkung schon. Was würde wohl ihr Lehrer dazu sagen?

Ziemlich einfach. Ein schwerer Verstoß gegen die aufgestellte Regel niemals allein durch die Stadt zu laufen. Das bedeutete verschärften Arrest. Nach dem offiziellen Teil ihres Schulausfluges hieß das, den Lehrer begleiten. Selbst abends musste er mit dem Lehrer auf einem Zimmer bleiben und Strafarbeiten schreiben. Dieser Mann war eindeutig ein Sadist, der Kaito leider nicht im Geringsten leiden mochte. Wieso nur war ihr eigener Lehrer krank geworden?

Aber alles Murren half nichts. So etwas durfte er sich nicht leisten. Das würde das Ende für seine Pläne bedeuten. Es gab noch so viel vorzubereiten, dass er es sonst nicht schaffen konnte. Also hieß es sich zusammen reißen und das Beste daraus machen. In diesem Fall die alten, zerlesenen Zeitschriften von dem niedrigen Tisch vor sich in die Hand nehmen und sich selbst beschäftigen. Alles in der Hoffnung hier vor Mitternacht raus zu kommen.

Doch anstatt das zu tun, wanderten seine Gedanken erneut ab. Seit dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Detektiv hier aus Osaka, passierte ihm das häufiger. Besonders Hakuba's Verhalten zog einige Fragen mit sich. Wie begeistert er Hattori alles erzählte. Er kannte seinen Klassenkameraden sonst nur mit dieser zielsicheren Ruhe. Die vielen Handbewegungen, mit denen er die Geschichten untermauerte, passten auch nicht zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten.

Am liebsten wäre er diesem Phänomen weiter auf den Grund gegangen, aber Hakuba hatte ihn ja hier abgesetzt. Aber nur unter starken Protesten von Hattori. Ein Lächeln glitt auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie lautstark die Worte aus dem jungen Detektiv heraus gesprudelt waren. Die Wut klar in den feinen Gesichtszügen sichtbar. Von der ungläubigen Miene auf Hakuba's Gesicht hätte er am liebsten ein Foto gemacht.

„Bist du Kuruba Kaito?"

Die helle Stimme ließ Kaito erschrocken zusammen zucken. Sofort drehte er sich zurück in Richtung Tür und erblickte dort eine Polizeibeamtin im mittleren Alter. Die dunklen Haare zu einem ordentlichen Zopf gebunden lächelte sie ihn an.

„Ähm ja. Das bin ich." Ungelenk stand Kaito auf. Die Glieder vom langen sitzen noch steif streckte er sich ein bisschen.

„Ich bin Officer Tezuka. Ich fahre dich nach Hause." Sagte die Frau knapp.

„Was? Aber ich darf doch gar nicht . . . ich meine, hat Hakuba das erlaubt?" Fragte Kaito erstaunt. Soviel Anstand passte gar nicht zu seinem Lieblingsverfolger.

„Hakuba? Der blonde Junge? Nein, Heiji hat mich gebeten dich zu fahren. Er hat wohl deinen Lehrer angerufen und sich erkundigt, ob du auch ohne Hakuba in das Hotel zurück darfst, weil es hier wohl noch etwas länger dauert. Er meinte, solange dich ein Erwachsener bei ihm abliefert geht das klar." Erklärte die Frau ruhig.

„Oh. Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Ich hoffe ich mache Ihnen keine Umstände." Sagte Kaito höflich.

„Das Hotel liegt sowieso auf meinem Weg nach Hause. Aber komm, wir sollten uns beeilen." Die Frau winkte Kaito in Richtung Tür

„Ja natürlich. Ich halte Sie doch nicht etwa auf?" Hakte Kaito schuldbewusst nach und eilte zur Tür. Zwar wollte er hier sehr dringend abhauen, aber deswegen musste er niemanden Umstände bereiten.

„Ich habe jede Menge Zeit. Aber Heiji meinte, er könnte diesen blonden Jungen höchstens für eine halbe Stunde ablenken und bis dahin müssen wir weg sein. Er hat keine Erklärungen abgegeben, sondern nur erwähnt das ihr euch wohl nicht so gut leiden könnt." Wie beiläufig warf die Frau Kaito einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Ah ja. Es gab da einen kleinen . . . Unfall, den er mir leider immer noch nicht verziehen hat." Kaito blickte zum Boden und wirkte, wie er hoffte, traurig genug damit die Frau nicht nachfragte. Technisch gesehen, stimmten seine Worte, doch die praktische Seite wäre nur schwer zu erklären, ohne dass es zu einer Verhaftung kommen würde.

„Schon gut, du brauchst nichts zu erzählen." Beruhigte ihn die Frau. „Weißt du, Heiji meinte es reicht, wenn einer von euch leidet. Mein Auto steht übrigens draußen." Mit einem weiteren Lächeln setzte sich die Beamtin in Bewegung und Kaito folgte ihr.

Tausend Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf. Warum nahm Heiji so viel Mühe auf sich, um einen völlig Fremden zu helfen? Vor allem einem der dafür verantwortlich war, dass er mit Hakuba fest saß? Und wo er doch bestimmt Ärger mit seinem Vater riskierte, wenn Hakuba sich beschwerte. Er dachte zurück an den Streit mit Hakuba, in dem Heiji für ihn Partei ergriffen hatte. Nur wieso?

Natürlich hatte Kaito längst alle Daten über die hier in Osaka ansässigen Polizisten und Detektive gelesen. Schließlich gab es hier ein Juwel zu stehlen und er informierte sich gerne über mögliche Probleme in seinem Weg. Genau deswegen saß er noch nicht hinter Gittern sondern wurde von jedem gejagt.

Die Akte über den Schülerdetektiv Hattori Heiji gehörte ebenfalls zu dem Stapel, an dem er mindestens eine Woche gelesen hatte. Dabei konnte er sich an nichts Besonderes erinnern. Ein Junge, der noch zur Schule ging und trotzdem sehr erfolgreich an Fällen arbeitete und sie löste. Von der Gefahr her schätzte er ihn weit über der Polizei, aber noch unter Hakuba, ein.

Ansonsten wusste er nicht allzu vieles über ihn. Schließlich standen in seinen Akten Sachen, die wichtig für Kid waren und keine persönlichen Analysen. Wenn er es aber wirklich schaffte, Hakuba auf so einfache Art und Weise auszutricksen, sollte er sich die Akte vielleicht noch einmal etwas genauer anschauen.

Oder besser noch, er holte sich über Heiji ein paar Informationen aus erster Hand. Die nette Polizeibeamtin neben ihm stellte auf jeden Fall eine geeignete Quelle dar. Kaito wappnete sich mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. „Sagen Sie, Officer Tezuka, Sie scheinen Hattori ja sehr zu mögen, wenn Sie ihm aushelfen."

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Für Kaito stellte die ganze Situation ein unlösbares Rätsel dar. Es konnte nur etwas mit den Ermittlungen zu tun haben. Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte er selbst nicht eine einzige, verdächtige Sache, die diese Theorie unterstützte. Dabei suchte er seit einer viertel Stunde alles nach einem Hinweis ab. Und so lange wie Hattori in das Fenster starrte, musste es etwas geben, das er übersah.

Wie zuvor, hatte Kaito sich heute wieder von seinen Klassenkameraden abgesetzt, um ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Eigentlich befand er sich bereits auf dem Rückweg, als er auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße den jungen Schülerdetektiv entdeckte. Zuerst schlug sein natürliches Misstrauen durch und die Möglichkeit, dass auch die gestrige Begegnung kein Zufall war, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Also verfolgte er Heiji unauffällig mehrere Straßen entlang, um sicher zu sein. Das Ganze konnte genauso gut ein ausgeklügelter Plan Hakuba’s sein, dessen dauernde Verdächtigungen ihn immer öfter in Schwierigkeiten brachten. Allerdings war es doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass es tatsächlich so verhielt. Dafür erschienen ihm Heiji’s Reaktionen einfach zu authentisch und er konnte kaum wissen, hinter welchen Blumenkübel er sich warf. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, also stand er nun hier, auf seinem mehr als merkwürdigen Beobachtungsposten.

Seit über einer halben Stunde stand er neben einen Zeitungskiosk gelehnt, um sich so einem zufällig nach hinten geworfenen Blick zu entziehen und beobachtete Heiji. Der wiederum saß auf einer Bank und betrachtete in äußerster Konzentration die Auslagen eines Geschäftes. Eines Brautmodengeschäftes. Was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab. Das Lesen von Heiji’s Akte in der letzten Nacht beinhaltete keine Verlobte oder Beziehung. Nur eine Sandkastenfreundin.

Welchen guten Grund gab es schon für einen Schüler, die Auslagen eines solchen Geschäftes zu studieren, wenn Ehe eindeutig wegfiel? Obwohl selbst dann würde ein Mann sowas nicht tun. Also konnte es sich nur um eine Ermittlung handeln. Aber was hatten ein paar junge Frauen beim Anprobieren von Hochzeitskleidern damit zu tun?

Unvermittelt stand Heiji auf, drehte sich und ging einfach los. Es gab keinen sichtbaren Verursacher für dieses Verhalten. Niemand, der das Geschäft betreten oder verlassen hatte. Nichts Verdächtiges oder Auffälliges. Deutlich spürte Kaito, wie sich die Neugier noch stärker in ihm ausbreitete. Wie von selbst nahmen seine Füße die Verfolgung auf und überquerten die Straße.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte der Schülerdetektiv als schlenderte er durch die Straßen und bewunderte die Auslagen. Die Vorstellung, dass er daran Gefallen fand, wirkte auf Kaito befremdlich. Die Informationen aus der Akte stimmten damit nicht überein. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem eigenem Eindruck, nach ihrem kurzem zusammentreffen. Umso genauer beobachtete er jetzt jeden Schritt, auf Ungereimtheiten.

Er selbst durfte sich als Meister der Verkleidung und Imitation bezeichnen. In diesem Moment begriff Kaito, dass dies in gewissem Masse auch auf Heiji zutraf. Das einzige was ihn verriet, war tatsächlich die Perfektion, mit der er diesen Schaufensterbummel vortäuschte. Niemand zeigte so ununterbrochen Interesse. Es gab immer etwas Langweiliges oder eine Ablenkung.

Inperfektion durch Perfektion. Ein merkwürdiges Phänomen. Und in diesem Moment sein Verhängnis, denn es kostete ihn einige wichtige Sekunden. Denn genau wie zuvor, reagierte Heiji plötzlich und ohne jeden äußeren Einfluss. Aus einer fließenden Bewegung heraus blieb er stehen und drehte sich auf der Stelle um. Dort verharrte er mitten auf dem Weg, ohne sich an den anderen Fußgängern zu stören, die ihm wenig erfreut auswichen.

Gewöhnlich verschwand Kaito beim ersten Anblick einer Regung hinter einer Mauer oder bewegte sich zumindest in eine andere Richtung, um unauffällig den Rückzug anzutreten. Doch durch seine Unaufmerksamkeit blieb ihm dieser Vorteil nun verwehrt. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Heiji jeden Richtungswechsel, den er jetzt noch vornahm, sofort bemerken würde.

Dabei neigte sich Heiji’s Kinn leicht nach unten und der Schirm der Basecap verdeckte seine Augen. Doch die Lässigkeit mit der er dastand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versteckt und ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht, sprach Bände. Es blieb nur noch die Frage, was er wusste. Ganz anscheinend, dass es einen Verfolger gab, aber kannte er auch seine Identität? Spätestens wenn er versuchte auszuweichen, gab er Heiji den entscheidenden Hinweis.

Oder sollte er sich lieber im Strom der Leute verstecken? Sich von ihnen treiben lassen, um so unentdeckt an Heiji vorbei zu kommen? Eine Taktik, die erstaunlich oft funktionierte. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, merkte Kaito allerdings, dass er das gar nicht wollte. Dieser Junge weckte eine Neugier in ihm, die er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr verspürt hatte und dass in einer Zeit, in der der Blick in die Kostbarkeiten, die er stahl, zur Routine verkam.

Also blieb er stehen.

Direkt vor Heiji, ohne sich zu verstecken oder Ausflüchte zu suchen. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern wartete darauf, dass der junge Detektiv begann. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf misstrauische Fragen und sogar wütende Unterstellungen vor. Ganz normale Reaktionen also, die er bereits tausendmal mit einem Lächeln abgeschmettert hatte. Doch diesmal wurde er überrascht.

„Das hier ist mein Lieblings Café. Nach der Anstrengung habe ich mir eine kleine Pause verdient und ich dachte, vielleicht hast du Lust mitzukommen.“ Heiji schaute auf und nickte einladend in Richtung des Geschäfts.

„O-oh ... ja gerne.“ Stotterte Kaito. Begeistert von der Antwort warf Heiji einen Arm um die Schulter seines Verfolgers und zog ihn mit sich.

 

**~**

 

„Nur damit ich das hier richtig verstehe . . .“ Die Stirn kraus gezogen lehnte sich Kaito nach vorne. „Du hast also nicht das Geschäft selbst beobachtet, sondern die Spiegelung im Schaufenster von der anderen Straßenseite?“

Ohne zu Antworten stopfte sich Heiji das letzte Stück des Brötchens in den Mund. Verwundert schüttelte Kaito leicht den Kopf und hob seine Tasse für einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. Da sein Beobachtungsposten ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite gelegen hatte, überraschte es ihn nicht mehr, dass seine Tarnung so leicht aufgeflogen war.

Im Nachhinein gratulierte er sich selbst für die Entscheidung Heiji direkt zu konfrontieren. Der Versuch an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen, hätte ansonsten mit einer Menge unangenehmen Fragen enden können. Vorsichtig stellte Kaito die Tasse auf dem schmalen Tisch ab und versuchte die Neugier, die ihn quälte, zurück zu drängen.

„Hatte es etwas mit dem Fall gestern zu tun? Dein Verdächtiger ist mir jedenfalls nicht aufgefallen.“ Wieder hörte sich Kaito das Gespräch in eine gefährliche Richtung lenken und schimpfte sich innerlich für seine Schwäche aus.

Entgegen aller Befürchtungen hatte Heiji, seit sie das Café betreten hatten, keine einzige unangenehme Bemerkung oder gar Frage gestellt. Als wären sie beste Schulfreunde, hatte er ihn zu einem Essen eingeladen und erzählte ihn von den Sehenswürdigkeiten Osakas. Also nahm er es selbst auf sich, das Gespräch auf dieses Thema zu lenken.

„Es geht tatsächlich um gestern.“ Nachdenklich lehnte sich Heiji zurück. „Aber ich wollte nur eine Vermutung bestätigen. Der Verdächtige befindet sich momentan auf der Arbeit. Der Kerl benimmt sich in jeder Hinsicht wie ein Unschuldslamm.“

„Vielleicht verhält er sich ja so, weil er tatsächlich unschuldig ist.“ Konterte Kaito und fixierte ihn unauffällig.

„Nein. Der Mann verhält sich einfach zu unschuldig. Weißt du was ich meine?“ Suchend schaute Heiji in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Irgendwie ja.“ Kaito zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte an seine früheren Beobachtungen zurück. Ein leises kichern ließ ihn dabei aufhorchen.

„Was für eine dumme Frage von mir.“ Beschuldigte sich Heiji selbst. „Natürlich weißt du, was ich meine, du bist ja Nachwuchszauberer. Da sollte man wissen, wie man sich unauffällig verhält, wenn der Trick klappen soll.“

Überrascht schaute Kaito auf. Er war sich sicher, Heiji gegenüber nichts dergleichen erwähnt zu haben und auch sonst keinen Hinweis auf seine Vorlieben gegeben zu haben. Schließlich wusste er, wie er sich vor einem Detektiv verhalten sollte. Ein Detektiv?

„Hakuba.“ Dieses eine Wort glitt ihm, in Anbetracht seiner gemeinsamen Geschichte mit Saguru, sehr einfach in Form eines genervten Stöhnens über die Lippen.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich war etwas neugierig und hab ihn gefragt, warum er dich so überaus gerne mag.“ Gab Heiji zu. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er gleich deine gesamte Biografie zum Besten gibt. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, warum du auf meine Bemerkung über Kid so empfindlich reagiert hast.“

In Kaito schrillten bei diesen Worten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, was Saguru erzählt hatte und was nicht. Für einen Detektiv wie Heiji ausreichend Informationen, um den Rest von allein heraus zu finden. Wie beiläufig hob er sein Croissant und biss ab, um ein paar Sekunden zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen. Es gab Wege, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie viel Schaden angerichtet worden war.

„Er ist einer der größten Zauberer der Welt.“ Begeistert warf er die Hände samt Croissant in die Luft. „Das was er anwendet sind nicht nur Tricks, es ist wahre Magie. Aber du hältst mich wohl auch für etwas komisch, dass ich ihn so bewundere.“

Die Leute um sie herum warfen ihnen bereits merkwürdige Blicke zu, da Kaito bei der Lautstärke seiner Darbietung etwas übertrieben hatte. Das verlegene Lächeln, das er daraufhin versuchte hinter dem Rest seines Croissants zu verstecken, war nicht mal gespielt. Trotzdem blieb er aufmerksam und beobachtete jede verdächtige Bewegung.

„Ich glaub nicht an Magie, aber seine Tricks sind tatsächlich genial.“ Sagte Heiji nachdenklich und lehnte sich zurück. „Auf der anderen Seite gibt es doch bessere Beispiele, als einen Dieb zum Vorbild, also bist du wohl tatsächlich etwas komisch. Aber besser als langweilig zu sein, ist es auf jeden Fall.“

„Wirklich?“ Erstaunt schaute er Heiji an. Kaito kannte eine Menge unterschiedlicher Reaktionen, die auf seine Worte gewöhnlich folgten. Von Unglauben, über Verdächtigungen bis zu Ablehnung. Aber diese offensichtliche Akzeptanz, vor allem von einem Detektiv war ungewöhnlich. So etwas geschah eher bei kreischenden Mädchen.

„Mir sind bei einem Fall gleich ein paar Menschen von dem Schlag Zauberer begegnet. Ich glaub die sind alle von Natur aus etwas merkwürdig. Genau wie wir Detektive.“ Lachte Heiji und machte weiterhin keinerlei Anstalten sich verdächtig zu benehmen. Im Gegenteil, merkte Kaito, wie er angesteckt von der guten Laune, ebenfalls lachen musste.

Vielleicht hatte Saguru sich ja zurück gehalten oder dieser Detektiv war doch nicht so gut, wie alle behaupteten. Kurz wünschte er sich, dass es auch die Begründung für Heiji’s fehlendes Interesse an seiner Beschattung war, doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Dafür ignorierte Heiji dieses Thema einfach zu konsequent. Genau das gefiel ihm noch weniger. Und das vorhin, sollte es eine versteckte Anspielung sein?

Seufzend stand Kaito auf, da es noch wichtigere Dinge gab, um die er sich kümmern sollte, als sinnlosen Vermutungen nach zu gehen. Vor allem, da es sich im Moment immer weniger verdrängen ließ. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

 

**~**

 

Routiniert suchte Saguru das Café nach einem bekannten Gesicht ab. Die spartanische Einrichtung aus Plastikstühlen und Tischen, in ihrer grellen orangenen Farbe, wirkte auf ihn alles andere als angenehm. Zusätzlich erschwerten die in Mode gekommenen mannshohen Raumtrenner seine Sicht. Auf den, in braun gehaltenen, eckigen Plastikwänden, die versuchten Holz zu imitieren, tummelte sich ein dichter Plastikwald.

Trotz des fehlenden Geschmacks in Sachen Einrichtung, saß auf fast allen Stühlen ein Gast, was die Vermutung nahe legte, dass zumindest die Küche einen guten Ruf genoss. Reihe um Reihe schritt er die Tische ab, wobei er so tat, als suche er nach einem freien Platz, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ein Unterfangen, das wie er zugeben musste, in Anbetracht seines teuren Anzugs und des billigen Ambiente des Cafés, kaum Erfolg versprach.

Sollte er hier nicht fündig werden, blieb ihm keine andere Option als aufzugeben. Alle anderen in Frage kommenden Aufenthaltsorte hatte er bereits ausgeschlossen. Dabei bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Heiji ihn längst entdeckt hatte und sich versteckt hielt. Dieses kindische Gebaren entzog sich einfach seinem Verständnis. Heiji stand im Ruf ein guter und zuverlässiger Detektiv zu sein. Also was könnte ihn veranlassen, von dieser Norm abzuweichen?

Es lag unmöglich allein an diesem lächerlichen Fall, den Heiji verfolgte. Schließlich handelte es sich nur um einen kleinen Verbrecher, den er sogleich nach Kids auftritt dingfest machen würde. Der eindeutig wichtigere Fall. Also gab es noch andere Faktoren, die eine Rolle spielten. Nur welche? Bisher blieb seine Recherche in diesem Fall ohne Ergebnis.

„Hey Hakuba. Was machst du denn hier?“

Überrascht drehte sich Saguru zu der Gestalt um, die zu seiner linken auftauchte. Das breit grinsende Gesicht des Schülerdetektivs aus Osaka, gefolgt von einem freundschaftlichen Schulterklopfen begrüßte ihn so unvermittelt, dass er innehielt. Doch die plötzliche Nähe machte es auch leichter die kleinen Ungereimtheiten zu erkennen. Die Augenwinkel zogen sich nicht mit hoch und die Statur wirkte ungewöhnlich steif.

Heiji empfand ihre Begegnung als alles andere als erfreulich. Doch weswegen gab er dann ein Versteck auf, in dem selbst er ihn nicht entdeckt hatte? Natürlich um etwas zu verbergen. Blieb nur noch die Frage zu klären, um was es sich handelte. Da der Versuch darin bestand seine Aufmerksamkeit in diese Blickrichtung zu bewegen, lag der Grund wohl in der anderen.

„Ah Hattori, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht.“ Anstatt sich einfach in die Richtung umzudrehen, in der Heiji stand, vollführte Saguru eine elegante Drehung um die eigene Achse. Dabei schnellte seine eigene Hand so vor, dass sie Heiji’s ergriff, bevor sie ihm von der Schulter rutschte. Sofort legte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste auf sie.

Das Ablenkungsmanöver nutze er, um unauffällig die Umgebung um sich herum zu untersuchen. In der Sekunde, die ihm dazu blieb, entdeckte er nichts Auffälliges. Nur mehr Tische, Stühle und Menschen, die völlig normal beisammen saßen. Doch das hieß nichts, denn der Eingang zur Küche und den Gästetoiletten konnte während seiner kurzen Unaufmerksamkeit bereits jedem Verdächtigen die Flucht ermöglicht haben.

„Ja das tut mir leid. Ich war hier um einen Informanten zu treffen. Die ganze Angelegenheit war so kurzfristig angelegt, dass ich keine Möglichkeit sah dich zu erreichen. Und es war einfach zu wichtig, um es abzusagen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das und ähm könnte ich meine Hand wieder haben?“

„Natürlich.“ Saguru zwang sich zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Trotzdem bedurfte es einem ziehen, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, wie fest seine Finger Heiji’s Hand umklammerten. In seinem Versuch so viele Informationen wie möglich in der Situation aufzunehmen, hatte er dies gar nicht bemerkt. Selbst jetzt benötigte er einiges an Selbstüberwindung, um den Griff zu lockern.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam los? Ich habe dich doch bestimmt schon genug aufgehalten.“ Sagte Heiji. Dabei zwang er sich selbst ein Lächeln ab und trat einen Schritt vor. Doch anstatt wie gewünscht ein Stück in Richtung Tür zurück zu weichen, blieb Saguru einfach stehen und starrte über seine Schulter.

„Oder willst du lieber noch bleiben?“ Verlegen kratzte sich Heiji den Hinterkopf. Es trennten sie nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Abstand zu erhöhen. Der einzige Ausweg bestand aber darin, zurück zu weichen und eine solche Schwäche würde er vor Saguru niemals zeigen.

„Aber nein.“ Saguru schenkte Heiji ein breites Lächeln. „Wenn du hier alles erledigt hast, können wir gerne gehen und uns wichtigen Angelegenheiten zuwenden.“ Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um auf dem schmalen Gang Platz zu machen und hob einladend die Hand.

Zwar brannte es Saguru unter den Fingern, dieses Restaurant auf den Kopf zu stellen, um herauszufinden, was Heiji zu verbergen versuchte, doch ein Mann musste auch seine Grenzen kennen. Und etwas Zurückhaltung wirkte immer vorteilhaft für einen Gentlemen. Besonders, da ihm sein Verstand auch die Lösung dieses kleinen Rätsels früher oder später bescheren würde.

Trotz seines Misstrauens über das schnelle Einlenken trat Heiji vor, um an Saguru vorbei zu treten. Der Kommentar über die Wichtigkeit seiner Arbeit ärgerte ihn, doch zumindest hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Zumindest ein kleiner Sieg, mit dem er sich die nächsten harten Stunden langweiligster Zusammenarbeit versüßen konnte.

Gerade als er auf gleicher Höhe mit Saguru war, setzte dieser sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Überraschend spürte Heiji eine Hand im Rücken. Leicht zuckte sein Ellenbogen, als er versuchte ein reflexartiges Ausschlagen zu verhindern. Für was hielt Saguru ihn? Ein Mädchen? Um der unangenehmen Berührung zu entgehen beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Der Tag versprach noch länger zu werden als der gestrige.

 

**~**

 

Aus den Schatten der Küchentür heraus beobachtete ein wachsames Paar Augen das ganze Schauspiel. Zwar wäre es intelligenter gewesen, beim ersten Anblick Saguru’s aus dem Restaurant den schnellsten Fluchtweg zu suchen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Außerdem war er ein Meister im knappen entkommen. Besonders wenn bestimmte Detektive die Verfolger waren. Also kein Grund zur Sorge für ihn.

Im Gegensatz dazu sollte sich Saguru große Sorgen machen. Zumindest wenn er von dem angespannten Ausdruck auf Heiji’s Gesicht ausging. Wie genau war sein Erzfeind nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen, dem Schülerdetektiv aus Osaka die Tür aufzuhalten? Was immer mit diesem Mann nicht stimmte, er hoffte nur, dass sich dies als ein Vorteil für Kid herausstellen würde.

Aber auch nicht als zu große Qual für Heiji, der augenscheinlich nicht nur der Verursacher dieses Verhaltens, sondern auch der größte Leidtragende des ganzen war. Die Frage, warum der junge Detektiv sich so etwas für ihn antat, gab ihm Rätsel auf. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er Saguru davon abgehalten hatte, in seine Richtung zu kommen, bestanden daran keine Zweifel.

Jetzt stand er bei Heiji schon mit zwei Gefallen in der Schuld und die würde er begleichen. Schließlich war er ein Dieb von Ehre.


	3. Chapter 3

Breit Grinsend wanderte Kaito die überfüllte Straße entlang. Der mittägliche Strom der Berufspendler fing gerade erst an zu verebben und der ganze Tag lag ohne die geringsten Verpflichtungen vor ihm. Er lag seinem Zeitplan sechs Stunden voraus und hatte damit alle Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Tag getroffen. In Anbetracht der enormen Verzögerungen, die er durch einen bestimmten Mitschüler eingeplant hatte, ein wahres Wunder und Grund genug für seine blendende Laune.

Selbst der kleine Ausflug der gestrigen Nacht verlief ohne Komplikationen. Was er wohl allein der Tatsache verdankte, dass Hakuba am vorigen Abend nicht in die Jugendherberge zurückgekommen war. Der Lehrer hatte ihn entschuldigt und Kaito einer anderen Gruppe zur Erkundigung der Stadt zugeteilt. Mit anderen Worten, er hatte heute den ganzen Tag Zeit zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte. Seine naiven Mitschüler kauften ihm jede Ausrede ab und niemand war da, um an seiner Aussage zu zweifeln

Die letzte Nacht hatte er ebenfalls damit verbracht, die Polizeiaktivitäten ein wenig auszuspionieren. Wie immer wurde das Gebäude des angekündigten Raubs großräumig präpariert. Um die Bevölkerung nicht zu verschrecken und den Betrieb des Museums nicht zu gefährden, wurden solche Arbeiten zumeist weit nach den Öffnungszeiten und damit in tiefster Nacht durchgeführt. Doch genau diese Abgeschiedenheit bescherte ihm nur eine bessere Gelegenheit, die Polizei bei ihren Vorbereitungen ungestört zu beobachten.

Da er nicht vorhatte seinen kleinen Raubzug durch unbedachte Spionageaktionen im Voraus zu riskieren, wählte er die einfachste und effektivste Möglichkeit. Mit einem Fernglas bewaffnet, eine Tüte Gummibärchen neben sich lag er flach auf einem Hochhausdach und beobachtete das bunte Treiben aus gebührenden Abstand. Dabei zeigte sich seinen Augen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Die üblichen Fallen und Überwachungsapparate wurden in das Gebäude geschafft und verteilt.

Es gab vier unterschiedliche Arten wie die Polizei auf Kids Ankündigungen reagierte. Dies hier stufte er als Nr. 3 ein. Ein Haufen Polizisten verteilten sich recht auffällig in dem Gebäude, um so ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Eine weitere Gruppe in Gestalt von Servicetechnikern, Putzkolonnen und sogar eines Pizzaboten versuchten sich darin, unauffällig die zufälligen Lücken zu schließen und Fallen zu stellen. Mit anderen Worten, wer immer diese Polizisten anführte, hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und so etwas wie Grips. Wenn auch nicht genug, um ihn herein zulegen.

Erst früh am Morgen machte er sich bereit zur Rückkehr in die Jugendherberge. Schließlich sollte der Lehrer einen munteren Schüler am Frühstückstisch vorfinden, bevor er sich wieder davonschleichen konnte, um die Überwachungsanlagen der Polizei anzuzapfen. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dennoch einen letzten Blick durch das Fernglas zu werfen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt.

Sein alter Freund Hakuba Saguru war eingetroffen und begann die Arbeit der Polizei zu inspizieren. Die Gesichter der Beamten stellten selbst auf diese Entfernung eindeutiges Missfallen, darüber das ein solcher Junge sich in ihre Arbeit einmischte, zur Schau. Ein übliches Phänomen wenn Autorität auf Überheblichkeit traf. Obwohl das wohl nur ein Teil der Wahrheit sein konnte. Denn im Schlepptau Hakuba’s befand sich der ortsansässige Schülerdetektiv Hattori Heiji, dem nicht mal ansatzweise so viel Feindseligkeit entgegen schlug.

Kopfschüttelnd bemerkte er die Zeit und das ruhige auftreten Heiji’s. Der junge Detektiv hatte bis jetzt immer vor Energie vibriert. Er befand sich immer in Bewegung und nichts entging seinem flinken Verstand. Doch der junge Mann da vorne wirkte eher wie eingeschläfert, als würde er durch einen Traum wandeln. Ob Hakuba ihn seit dem Treffen beim Frühstück die ganze zeit auf den Beinen gehalten hatte? Er hatte gehofft, dass dem jungen Mann zumindest gegen Abend die Flucht gelungen war.

Das breite Gähnen, das Heiji ohne viel Erfolg versuchte hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken, sagte etwas anderes. Von Saguru’s Körpersprache zu urteilen, zeigte dieser sich nicht sehr erfreut über diese zur Schau Stellung. Er griff Heiji am Arm und zog ihn regelrecht in einen anderen Raum um ihre Besichtigung fortzusetzen. Aus ihrer Unterhaltung vom Vortag erinnerte sich Kaito, dass sein neuer Freund bereits seit 3 Uhr früh unterwegs war, um seinen Verdächtigen zu beobachten. Also befand er sich seit mehr als 24 Stunden auf den Beinen und hatte jedes recht müde zu wirken.

Obwohl seine Augen selbst drohten jeden Moment zu zufallen, hatte er sich gezwungen weiter auf dem Dach auszuharren und die beiden zu beobachten. Dabei versuchte er sich selbst einzureden, dass er dies nur tat, um zu erfahren welche Pläne Saguru schmiedete um Kid zu fangen. Je länger er den beiden bei ihrer Besichtigung zuschaute, desto wütender wurde er und umso weniger bekam er von den Änderungsvorschlägen, die Hakuba trotz der augenblicklichen Ablenkung immer noch verteilte, mit.

Hakuba nutze jede Gelegenheit, um Heiji die Hand in den Rücken zu legen, ihm die Schulter zu drücken oder sonst wie Körperkontakt her zu stellen. Dabei wurde deutlich, dass Heiji das Ganze nicht sehr mochte, denn er schüttelte jeden Versuch, den Saguru startete, gleich wieder ab. Zwar war er sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, selbst unter den anwesenden Polizisten missbilligende Blicke zu entdecken. Nur leider wagte es keiner von ihnen Saguru zu stoppen.

Durch Kaito’s Geist tanzten hunderte von Ideen, wie er Saguru innerhalb weniger Augenblicke davon abringen würde, Heiji weiter so zu malträtieren. Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, warum sich sein Erzfeind zu so einem unangemessenen Benehmen überhaupt hinreißen ließ. Es war nicht so, als würde er Heiji in irgendeiner Weise unsittlich berühren. Im Gegenteil, er war der vollendete Gentleman. Doch Heiji machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Ablehnung gegenüber dem Ganzen und gewöhnlich würde Saguru darauf reagieren.

Ein breites Grinsen zerschnitt Kaito’s Gesicht, als er daran dachte, was dann passiert war. Wie er zugeben musste, war er selbst kurz davor gewesen einen Plan in die Tat um zu setzen und Heiji von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Wie er ebenfalls zugeben musste, kein sehr ausgereifter oder gar intelligenter Plan. Aber das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen einen der Gefallen zurück zu zahlen, die er dem Schülerdetektiv aus Osaka schuldete.

Doch die Person die dann aufgetaucht war, hatte sein weiteres Eingreifen überflüssig gemacht. Der hochgewachsene Mann, mit dem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck, demonstrierte einiges an Autorität, als er mit den Polizisten sprach. Dies konnte nur der Polizeipräsident von Osaka und damit Heiji’s Vater sein. Die Zielstrebigkeit mit der er Kurs auf die beiden jugendlichen Detektive nahm, ließ nichts Gutes ahnen.

Gerade als der Mann die beiden erreicht hatte, war Saguru in einer seiner Schulterklopfversuche vertieft und Kaito bemerkte mit Freuden, wie der ältere Mann ins stocken geriet. Umso schneller beendete er die ganze Situation mit ein paar gezielten Worten und ließ Saguru nicht ein mal Zeit zum sprechen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten befand der Polizeipräsident sich auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Wagen, mit seinem Sohn im Schlepptau.

Der Gedanke an Saguru’s griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck bescherte ihn einen umso schöneren Tag. Es gab leider nur wenige Leute, die dem aufgeblasenem Detektiv trotzten oder so mit ihm umsprangen, dass dieser sich ärgerte. Dass dieses Kunststück von jemand gewagt wurde, der sich in seiner Position auch noch eine Menge Ärger damit einhandeln konnte, beeindruckte Kaito umso mehr. Heiji’s Vater hatte wirklich Rückgrat.

Leise gähnend erinnerte sich Kaito, dass die ganze Überwachungsaktion auch ihn einiges an Schlaf gekostet hatte. In die Jugendherberge durfte er, aus Gründen einer zufälligen Entdeckung durch den Lehrer oder vielleicht sogar Saguru selbst, nicht zurück. Doch das stellte für einen gewitzten jungen Mann kein größeres Problem dar. In dieser Stadt gab es genug überfüllte Cafés mit versteckten kleinen Nischen, in denen jemand ungestört ein kleines Nickerchen machen konnte. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen geeigneten Kandidaten für diese kleine Unternehmung finden.

Aufmerksam suchte Kaito’s Blick jedes Geschäft nach den richtigen Bedingungen ab, doch so schnell wollte sich kein passendes Lokal für sein Vorhaben finden. Gerade, als er an einem altmodischen Café vorbei kam, dessen bestickte Tischdecken und kleine Blumenbouqets ihn abschreckten, blieb er verdutzt stehen. Der Mann, der sich mit der jungen Dame in die hintere Ecke drückte, kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Es war Heiji’s Verdächtiger.

 

**~**

 

Das Grundstück wirkte nicht gerade wie die typische Polizisten Residenz. Jedenfalls nicht, was die Beamten in den oberen Gehaltsklassen anging. Unter denen die Kaito kannte, besaßen die meisten moderne Häuser oder Wohnungen in den Innenstädten. Doch das hier wirkte geradezu archaisch. Alles erinnerte an das alte Japan. Selbst die mannshohe Mauer, an die er sich gerade fest klammerte, um einen Blick in den kleinen traditionellen Garten zu werfen, erinnerte ihn an Beschreibungen aus Geschichtsbüchern.

Das Haus selbst war sehr schlicht und modern, doch die geschickt eingesetzten traditionellen Elemente erzielten eine erstaunliche Wirkung. Wenn ihn nicht alles trügte, war der Baum der im satten Grün am Zaun stand, ein Kirschbaum. Im Frühling musste er eine wahre Augenweide sein. Sollte jetzt noch ein Samurai auftauchen oder eine Frau im Kimono wäre das Bild perfekt. Im Vergleich dazu, wirkte sein eigenes zu Hause geradezu bedrückend langweilig. Jedenfalls, wenn er von seinen Verstecken für Kids Ausrüstung absah.

Zumindest erwies es sich nicht als schwer, herauszufinden hinter welchem dieser Fenster Heiji’s Zimmer lag. Es gab nur eines im ganzen Haus, das sich abgedunkelt gegen die helle Fasade abhob. Der Rest des Hauses lag still da, was die Vermutung nahe legte, dass sich ansonsten niemand im Innern befand. Trotzdem wollte Kaito kein Risiko eingehen, als er sich geschickt über die Mauer zog und sich leise auf dem Rasen auf der anderen Seite herunter ließ.

Leicht geduckt schlich er über das kurz gestutzte Grün auf das Haus zu. Dabei schlug er einen kleinen Bogen zu dem säuberlich angelegten Kiesweg und hob ein paar Steine auf. An der Hauswand angekommen, drückte er sich fest gegen das Mauerwerk unter dem verdunkelten Fenster. Einige Minuten verharrte er ruhig und lauschte auf seine Umgebung. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass sich in dem Gebäude oder der Umgebung nichts regte, warf er einen der Kiesel über seinen Kopf.

Das Geräusch klang so leise, dass selbst Kaito es kaum hörte, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es im Zimmer selbst viel lauter wieder hallte. Eine wichtige Voraussetzung für den Fall, dass sich noch jemand in dem Haus befand. Oder ein neugieriger Nachbar etwas zu angestrengt auf verdächtige Geräusche lauschte. Langsam zählte er bis 10 bevor er einen weiteren Kiesel warf. Danach variierte er die Zeitspanne und wartete 18 Sekunden. Ein unregelmäßiger Rhythmus wirkte bei einem unerwünschten Zuhörer weniger verdächtig.

Es dauerte noch zwei weitere Würfe, bevor sich etwas in dem Zimmer regte. Undeutlich hörte Kaito Geräusche einer aufstehenden Person und leises Hantieren am Fenster. Jeder Muskel seines Körper spannte sich in Erwartung einer schnellen Flucht, schließlich konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, dass Heiji sich tatsächlich dort oben befand. Als er hörte wie sich das Fenster zur Seite schob, erwartete er schon die entsetzten Schreie einer älteren Frau und hoffte, dass er keinen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Hallo? Wer ist denn da?“ Flüsterte eine leise Stimme.

Hörbar atmete Kaito die Luft aus, die er unbemerkt angehalten hatte, als er Heiji erkannte. Die Polizei bestehlen war eine Sache, aber einer älteren Dame einen Herzinfarkt verpassen eine andere. Vorsichtig schob er sich ein Stück von der Mauer weg und verdrehte sich den Hals, um nach oben zu schauen. Bis jetzt konnte er gegen das helle Licht nur ein dunkles Rechteck erkennen, an dessen Rand auf dem Fenster eine Hand lag.

„Hey, hier unten. Ich bin‘s.“ Kaito winkte leicht mit der Hand, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Keine Sekunde später beugte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Fenster und Kaito merkte, wie er erneut die Luft anhielt. Ein paar Müde Lider versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den grünen Augen zu blinzeln, während diese gleichzeitig nach unten spähten. Die wirr vom Kopf stehenden dunkel braunen Haare widersetzten sich praktisch der Schwerkraft.

Leicht muskelöse Arme stützten sich auf dem schmalen Fenstersims ab, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Zwei schmale Streifen Stoff zogen sich über Heiji’s Schultern und bildeten die einzigen Hinweise auf so etwas wie einen Pyjama. Kaito spürte seine Wangen heiß werden, als er daran dachte, dass dazu eigentlich nur ein paar Shorts passten.

„Kuroba?“ Fragte Heiji verwundert. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich wollte . . .“ Setzte Kaito an.

„Scht. Meine Mutter ist noch im Haus. Wenn sie uns erwischt gibt’s Ärger.“ Zischte Heiji. Dabei warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, als stünde bereits jemand vor seiner Tür.

„Wirklich? Aber es ist schon die ganze Zeit totenstill bei euch.“ Warf Kaito erstaunt ein und drückte sich wieder etwas weiter gegen die Wand.

„Glaub mir, sie ist da und schleicht wie eine Katze durchs Haus.“

„Dann kannst du dich wohl nicht raus schleichen oder?“ Fragte Kaito nach.

Heiji legte den Kopf schief und starrte kurz vor sich hin, bevor sich ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Gib mir fünf Minuten.“

Sofort verschwand Heiji’s Oberkörper vom Sims und Kaito hörte nur noch leises Rascheln aus der Richtung des Fensters. Er nutzte die Zeit, um sich verstohlen im Garten um zuschauen. Dabei legte er besondere Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mauer und die dahinter liegenden Häuser, in deren Fenster jederzeit ein Gesicht auftauchen konnte. Das Bedürfnis einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, um durch eines der Fenster des Hauses zu schauen, unterdrückte er dabei rigoros. Die meisten Menschen verrieten sich durch völlig unnütze Risiken wie dieses.

Erst als Kaito ein Schaben auf dem Fenstersims hörte, schaute er wieder nach oben. Gerade rechtzeitig, um ein paar Turnschuhe zu sehen, hinter denen sich eine Jeanshose herschob. Nur knapp unterdrückte er das Bedürfnis laut aufzuschreien, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was das sollte. Bilder von Heiji, der mit gebrochenen Knochen am Boden lag, schossen ihn durch den Sinn und das verlangen stehen zu bleiben, um ihn aufzufangen lähmte Kaito.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Heiji’s hier laut seinen Unterlagen bereits fast sein ganzes Leben lang wohnte. Wenn jemand wusste, wie man aus diesem Zimmer ausstieg, dann er. Das er Kaito nicht aufgefordert hatte, ihm zu helfen, war der beste Beweis. Kurz entschlossen ging er so weit zur Seite, dass er direkt neben einem Fenster stand, ohne dass ihn jemand von innen sehen konnte.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Kaito hörte neben sich einen Luftzug und einen leisen Aufprall. Sofort schaute er zur Seite und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Heiji den Fall anmutig abfederte und sich in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder aufrichtete. Zwar wusste er, dass der junge Detektiv Kendo betrieb, aber das hier ging weit darüber hinaus. Wie es aussah, war Heiji’s Mutter nicht die einzige, die Charakteristika mit einer Katze teilte.

„Ich hab an der Tür gelauscht. Meine Mutter ist vorne im Haus, der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um über die Mauer zu verschwinden.“

Kaito sah nicht mehr als ein verschmitztes Lächeln unter einer blauen Basecap hervor lugen, bevor Heiji leichtfüßig über den Rasen davon rannte. Noch verblüfft von der Behändigkeit mit der sich der Junge vor ihm bewegte, fühlte sich Kaito wie ein ungeschickter Tölpel, als er sich beeilte ihm zu folgen. Jeder seiner Schritte dröhnte unangenehm laut in seinen Ohren wieder.

Verwundert bemerkte er, dass Heiji gar nicht langsamer wurde, je näher er der Mauer kam. Gerade als er eine Warnung ausrufen wollte, sprang Heiji gegen die verputzte Wand. Dabei stieß er sich mit einem Fuß an der Wand ab und griff mit den Händen nach der Mauerkante. Einen Augenblick später saß Heiji rittlings auf der Mauer und streckte eine Hand zu Kaito aus.

Wie betäubt verlangsamte Kaito seine Schritte und ergriff die dargebotene Hand, die sich schmerzhaft fest um seine legte. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Kaito schwerelos in der Luft zu hängen. In Wirklichkeit krallte sich eine zweite Hand unterhalb seiner Schulterblätter in seine Jacke und zog ihn Bäuchlings auf die Mauerkante.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich lass dich gleich wieder runter.“

Bevor Kaito wusste, wie es um ihn geschah, beförderte ihn ein weiterer Ruck über die Mauer hinüber. Kopf voran starrte er auf den steinernen Gehweg und malte sich aus, was ein freier Fall selbst aus dieser kurzen Distanz anrichten konnte. In Erwartung den Aufprall abzufangen, zog sich jeder Muskel seines Körpers zusammen.

Plötzlich schob ein heftiger Stoß seine Beine über die Mauer und sein Körper geriet in Schieflage. Kaito verlor vollends die Orientierung, als sich das Bild der Steine vor seinen Augen drehte, bis er nicht mehr wusste wo oben und wo unten war. Ein heftiger Schmerz fuhr durch seine Achseln, als sein Gewicht noch vergrößert von der Geschwindigkeit, sich schwer in die Nähte der Jacke legte.

„Alles klar? Ich lass dich jetzt runter.“

Ein Blick in die Richtung, die er für oben hielt, zeigte ihm Heiji’s angespanntes Gesicht. An dem Stück Mauer, das von seiner Nasenspitze bis hinauf zur Kannte reichte, schätzte er die verbleibende Distanz von seinen Füßen bis zum Boden ab. In seiner Rolle als Meisterdieb hatte er bereits größere Distanzen mühelos überwunden, aber das war etwas, dass Heiji weder wusste, noch erfahren durfte. Also machte er sich auf eine wackelige Landung gefasst.

Über ihm verzog Heiji seine Lippen, als wollte er aufmuntert lächeln, doch das ganze wirkte mehr wie eine Grimasse. Zur gleichen Zeit merkte er, wie sich der Griff an seiner Jacke lockerte, dann erfasste ihn die Schwerkraft und zog ihn nach unten. Der Aufprall belastete kaum seine Fußgelenke, trotzdem ging Kaito in die Knie, um den Schein zu wahren.

Dabei dachte er daran, wie einfach es für ihn gewesen wäre, es Heiji gleichzutun oder zu übertrumpfen. Ein schwungvoller Sprung, eine fließende Bewegung und er wäre auf der anderen Seite gelandet. Das Gefühl des Triumphs interessierte ihn in dieser Situation nur wenig. Viel mehr wollte er die Überraschung in Heiji’s Gesicht sehen. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wünschte sich auch einen Moment der Bewunderung.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Kaito einen Schatten neben sich vorbeihuschen, begleitet von einem leisen Aufprall. Die Leichtigkeit mit der Heiji seinen Fall abfederte, beeindruckte ihn erneut. Wenn er da an andere Detektive dachte. Manche waren nicht mehr als fette alte Männern, denen bei den rasanten Jagden auf Kid bereits nach zwei Schritten die Luft ausging. Andere hielten zwar mit, bewegten sich dabei aber wie Berserker, deren Lärm selbst einen Tauben alarmierte.

Ohne zögern richtete sich Heiji neben ihm wieder auf. Die Hände auf die Knie abgestützt, tat Kaito es ihm gleich, ließ sich dabei jedoch viel mehr Zeit. Um das ganze Schauspiel zu perfektionieren, verzog er sein Gesicht, als hätte ihn der ganze Mauersprung einiges an Körperkraft gekostet. Sogar ein leises Stöhnen kam ihm wie zufällig über die Lippen.

„Das nächste mal, wenn du eine solche Aktion planst, warnst du mich vor, ja?“ Vorwurfsvoll schaute Kaito auf. Dabei streckte er seinen Rücken in gespieltem Schmerz.

„Entschuldige. Aber meine Mutter war wirklich knapp davor uns zu erwischen.“ Verlegen rieb sich Heiji den Nacken.

„Ist sie wirklich so schlimm? Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen.“ Warf Kaito ein. Dabei dachte er an seine eigene Mutter. Sicher auf seine Art fürchtete wohl jedes Kind die strafende Hand der Mutter. Er war da sicher keine Ausnahme, doch so wie Heiji sich benahm, handelte es sich bei seinem Exemplar, um ein besonders erschreckendes.

„Glaub mir. Du willst es nicht wissen. Aber sag mir lieber was du hier machst. Wie hast du überhaupt raus bekommen wo ich wohne?“ Fragte Heiji.

„Oh . . . Ähm.“ Etwas überrumpelt über den Themenwechsel stutzte Kaito. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht, die selbst dem kritischen Blick eines Detektivs standhalten sollte. Dabei spielten sich viele verschiedene Szenarien in seinem Kopf ab, wie sich das Gespräch entwickeln konnte. Von der schlechtesten bis zur besten. Doch keine kam diesem Szenario auch nur ansatzweise nah.

„Was ich hier mache? Hättest du mich das nicht fragen sollen, bevor wir diesen Stunt mit der Mauer gebracht haben?“ Die Fassungslosigkeit, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, brauchte Kaito nicht einmal zu spielen. Dachten Detektive nicht immer furchtbar viel nach, bevor sie handelten?

„Erst einmal, hast du doch ganz bestimmt große Mühe auf dich genommen, um mich hier zu finden, oder?“

Zwar begriff Kaito, dass die Frage nur rhetorischer Natur war, trotzdem nickte er zustimmend. Etwas an Heiji’s Stimme und seiner ganzen Körperhaltung veränderte sich vor seinen Augen. Ein Glanz lag in seinem Augen, dem er sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte.

„Zweitens hast du das wohl kaum getan, um mir zu sagen, wie sehr du mich seit gestern vermisst hast.“

Heiji’s forsche Worte zwangen Kaito ungewollt einen roten Schatten über das Gesicht.

„Und zu guter Letzt. Du hast mich doch selbst gefragt, ob ich Zeit habe.“

„Ja, hab ich aber . . .“ Kaito geriet bei der letzten Feststellung ins stocken.

Alle drei Punkte die Heiji da anführte, trafen genau zu. Jetzt begriff er auch, was es mit dem seltsamen Leuchten in seinem Augen auf sich gehabt hatte. Es war das typische Leuchten, das jeden Detektiv umgab, der seinen Job liebte und mitten in einer Analyse steckte. Der Gedanke, dass er selbst im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand, jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

„. . . aber du wirkst etwas müde. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee.“

Nicht, dass er wirklich glaubte, dass Heiji sich noch aufhalten ließ. Obwohl er den jungen Detektiv gerade um den wenigen Schlaf brachte, mit dem er für den Rest des Tages rechnen durfte, zeigte er mehr Energie als Kaito selbst. Keine typisch schwarzen Ringe hingen unter seinen Augen oder andere Anzeichen von Müdigkeit.

„Ach was. Das war nur ein kleines Nickerchen. Ich bin top fit und zu allen Schandtaten bereit. Also was ist los?“ Brachte Heiji das Gespräch wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

„Heute Morgen, da hab ich . . . einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht.“ Kaito gestattete sich ein kleines verschwörerisches Lächeln. Heiji erwiderte es sofort, denn von Saguru wusste er, dass sich sein Mitschüler gerne einmal unerlaubt von der Schulklasse entfernte.

„Du wirst kaum glauben, wer mir da zufällig begegnet ist.“ Während Kaito begann seine Entdeckung zu schildern, begannen Heiji’s Gesicht mehr und mehr vor Begeisterung zu glühen.

 

**~**

 

„Mein Gott. Ich glaub das einfach nicht.“ Leise murmelte Heiji vor sich hin, während er genau beobachtete, was um die Ecke der Mauer geschah. Dabei drückte er sich flach gegen eine Hauswand, so dass nur ein Stück seines Gesichts hinter ihr hervor lugte. In seinen vor Aufregung geweiteten Augen lag ein Glanz, der nicht das Geringste von dem wachen Verstand verriet, der im Moment auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

Direkt vor ihm kniete Kaito und versuchte sich gegen ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu wehren, das er sich leider nur zu gut erklären konnte. Genau wie Heiji, versuchte er sich so flach wie möglich zu machen. Dabei stellte sich ihm nur ein sehr großes und unangenehmes Problem entgegen. Anstatt gegen die Wand musste er sich gegen ein paar schlanke Beine drücken, deren Konturen sich regelrecht in seinen Rücken brannten.

Aber das war im Moment nicht einmal das schlimmste, denn Heiji entschloss sich ausgerechnet jetzt dazu, dass seine Sicht nicht ausreichte und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. Nervenaufreibend langsam schabte eine raue Jeanshose über Kaito’s Wange. Allein der Gedanke, dass sich sein Kopf gegen das Bein irgendeiner Person lehnte, brachte ihn in Verlegenheit. Hier drückte sich sein Gesicht tatsächlich gegen einen sehr warmen Oberschenkel und sein Körper stand förmlich in Flammen.

Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Gedanken von der jetzigen Situation abzulenken und sich auf die Erkenntnisse, der letzten Stunden zu konzentrieren. Wenn es eines gab, was Kaito heute über Heiji gelernt hatte, dann, dass er bestimmt kein typischer Detektiv war. All die Männer und Frauen, die dieser Berufsgruppe angehörten, frönten gewöhnlich mehr oder weniger exzessiv, dem Vorausplanen. Eine Eigenschaft, die wohl darauf zurück zu führen war, dass Detektive gründlich jede Situation analysierten und jedem Hinweis nachgingen.

Das führte zumeist dazu, dass sie auf ungewöhnliche Situationen zu langsam reagierten und damit Kid ein paar Sekunden verschafften, die ihm zum Erfolg verhalfen. Nur selten gab es Detektive, deren Verstand die Informationen so schnell verarbeiteten, dass es ihnen keine Probleme bereitete, sich seiner Überraschungen zu erwehren. Bei dem jungen Mann, gegen dessen Beine er jetzt lehnte, glaubte er, dass keines von beidem zutreffen würde. Er stellte eine andere Gefahr da.

Bei der Polizei lag die Angelegenheit völlig anders. Mit tausenden von Paragraphen und Vorschriften war ihre Arbeit so sehr reglementiert, dass sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingeschränkt blieben. Immer die gleichen Methoden. Immer die gleichen Vorgehensweisen. Nicht alle Polizisten schafften es ihm eine kreative Falle zu stellen und noch weniger reagierten in ungewöhnlichen Situationen schnell genug. Nur wenige besaßen den Mut, ohne Befehle zu handeln, doch diese paar waren umso gefährlicher.

Bei dem Studium der Akten der hiesigen Polizei gab es keine Hinweise, dass er mit einem dieser speziellen Individuen zu tun bekam. Zumindest nicht in den höheren Rängen. Die ein oder andere Ungereimtheit zeigte, dass, wenn nötig, auch unkonventionelle Methoden angewandt wurden. Wenn auch nicht offen, durfte er diese Gefahr nicht unterschätzen. Aber nichts, um das er sich größere Sorgen machen musste, außer natürlich die niedrigen Ränge hatten vor ihn zu überraschen.

„Und du sagst, er ist bereits seit heute Morgen da drin?“ Heiji’s Frage klang geradezu beschwörend.

Für Kaito bedeutete dies, aus der wundervollen Ahnungslosigkeit seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt gerissen zu werden, um in der grausamen Realität zu landen. Eine in der er seinen Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen und ein simples Stück Stoff ihn wieder zum Schweigen brachte. Nur mühsam befreite Kaito sich aus dieser Starre und suchte in seiner Erinnerung nach der richtigen Antwort.

„Zumindest hat er heute Morgen da gesessen. Wo er in der Zwischenzeit war, als ich dich geholt habe, weiß ich natürlich nicht. Aber was soll er schon gemacht haben?“ Sagte Kaito angespannt. Dabei heftete er seinen Blick nun ebenfalls auf den Hauptverdächtigen, den Heiji in einer Reihe von Morden verfolgte.

„Wieso . . . ?“ Verwirrt runzelte Kaito die Stirn.

„Was ist? Raus damit.“ Verlangte Heiji zu wissen.

„Er sitzt an einem anderen Tisch.“ Ungläubig starrte er in das Café. „Vorhin saß er ganz weit hinten an der Wand, da bei dem Bild von der Blumenwiese.“

„Hast du eigentlich noch ein wenig Zeit? Und ein Handy?“ Wechselte Heiji spontan das Thema.

„Das habe ich beides.“ Antwortete Kaito vorsichtig. „Wieso?“ Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm dabei ins Ohr, dass er sich hier vielleicht mehr aufgehalst hatte, als für ihn gut war. Und er mochte es.

 

**~**

 

Er war wütend. Das einzige Wort, das seinen derzeitigen Gefühlszustand treffend beschrieb. Dennoch blieb es ein Rätsel, warum ihn diese ganze Situation so mitnahm. Was war los mit ihm? Es gab nur einen, der die Antwort dazu wusste und trotzdem wollte sie sich ihm nicht offenbaren. Gewöhnlich führte er in einer solchen Situation eine eingehende Selbstanalyse durch, doch er konnte sich bei besten Willen nicht darauf konzentrieren.

Saguru’s Blick haftete auf jeder Bewegung und jeder Geste. Sein Gehör mühte sich ab, ein paar Wortfetzen aufzufangen. Jedes Detail brannte sich in seinen Geist ein, doch die Schlussfolgerungen, die er gewöhnlich zur Verfügung stellte, blieben aus. Da war nur diese rote, heiße Wut die seine Glieder lähmte und ihn verhöhnte.

Wie konnte das hier nur passieren? Er hatte sich extra persönlich herbemüht, um ihn abzuholen und so sicher zu stellen, das an diesem Tag alles reibungslos verlief. Das es keine Störfaktoren mehr gab, die ihm und seinen Plänen im weg stehen konnten.

Zu viele Fragen bedrängten seinen lahm gelegten Geist. Wieso kletterte Heiji wie ein krimineller über die Mauer seines eigenen Hauses? Wieso benutzte er nicht die Tür? Wieso schlief er nicht seelenruhig in seinem Zimmer? Wieso eine solche Geheimniskrämerei?

Doch während er die beiden jungen Männer beobachtete, war es eine Frage, die mit der Gewalt eines Sturmes durch seinen Geist fegte. Wieso Kuroba?

 

**~**

 

Die Überprüfung und Verbesserung der vorliegenden Videoüberwachung gehörte zu den wichtigsten Angelegenheiten, die die Polizisten bei den Vorbereitungen erledigten. Leider gehörte es dabei zu Sagurus undankbarsten Aufgaben, die ganzen Fehler auszumerzen, die diese Dilettanten hinterließen. Wobei das Wort „Fehler“ nicht richtig gewählt war. Die Männer hier gaben sich alle Mühe und platzierten jede einzelne Kamera an der perfektesten Stelle. Wie aus dem Lehrbuch.

Das Problem bestand in einer ganz anderen Tatsache. Die, dass Kid das Lehrbuch der Polizei mittlerweile auch in- und auswendig kannte. Entweder er hatte sich eine Kopie besorgt oder sich durch Erfahrung alle Tricks angeeignet. Saguru tendierte mehr zu seiner ersten Annahme. Dabei ging es ihm nicht einmal darum alle Kameras an ungewöhnlichen Stellen zu verstecken. Schließlich sollte der Schein für Kid gewahrt bleiben. Es galt viel mehr, die eine oder andere Überraschung bereit zu halten.

Es sollte ja tatsächlich noch Individuen geben, die glaubten mithilfe von Kameras dieses eine Bild zu bekommen, mit dem sie die Identität des Kriminellen aufdecken wollten. Einen solch kindischen Traum hegte er selbst seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr. Sein Gegner erwies sich als viel zu gerissen, um auf solch plumpe Fallen herein zu fallen. Vorrangig galt es, durch die geschickte Verteilung der Kameras Kids Bewegungsspielraum einzuschränken. Erst danach blieb es ganz dem Glück überlassen, ihnen noch weitere hilfreiche Bilder zu liefern.

Die winzige Mikrokamera, die ihm gerade aus dem Maul dieses Bären heraus anstarrte, gehörte zu jenen glücklichen Fügungen, an die er selbst nicht glaubte. Strategisch betrachtet lag sie in einem völlig irrelevanten Bereich, von dem niemand glaubte, dass Kid einen Fuß hinein setzte, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Viele der Lehrbuch Fanatiker hatten Proteste gegen die Anbringung eingelegt, doch von solchen Anfängern ließ er sich nicht beirren. Sie war sogar geschickt genug angebracht, um ihm gleich in zweierlei Hinsicht nützlich zu sein.

„Wie ich mir dachte.“ Mit aufgesetzter Nachdenklichkeit drehte sich Saguru von dem großen Präparat weg. „Wenn wir die Zoomfunktion der Kamera im Weitwinkel benutzen, wird die rechte Ecke durch den Reißzahn des Bären verdeckt.“

„Wenn du das sagst.“ Gelangweilt wanderte Heiji’s Blick durch den großen Raum, der voll gestopft mit Präparierten Tieren, Steinen und Ästen ein Stück Wald nachahmte. Am Ende fesselten jedoch die weiten Panoramafenster seinen Blick.

Dieses offenkundige Desinteresse, bei einer dermaßen wichtigen Angelegenheit, ärgerte Saguru ein wenig, doch er entschloss sich das ganze zu ignorieren. Schließlich hätte er sich von Anfang an um die Installation selbst bemühen sollen, anstatt sie der Polizei zu überlassen. Umständlich wandte er sich der Aufgabe zu, die Kamera neu auszurichten und ließ dabei geschickt beim Anheben des kleinen Gerätes seinen Ärmel so verrutschen, dass der Blick auf seine Armbanduhr frei lag.

Wie zu erwarten, stimmte sein Timing perfekt und er begann in einem stillen Countdown die letzten Sekunden runter zu zählen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er zwar, dass Heiji sich von ihm abgewandt hielt, doch er behielt die äußere Schau aufrecht und beschäftigte sich weiter mit der Kamera. Nichts war schlimmer, als durch eine dumme Annahme oder reine Faulheit, einen Plan selbst zu Nichte zu machen. Dann erreichte er die Null, atmete tief durch und legte los.

„So das war es. Wir können jetzt . . .“ Elegant drehte sich Saguru um die eigene Achse, als wolle er sich bereit machen den Raum wieder zu verlassen. In dem Moment in dem er die riesigen Fenster genau im Blickfeld hatte, hielt er inne und blieb wie gebannt stehen. Während er versuchte fasziniert zu wirken, analysierte er schnell die Situation.

Heiji’s Kopf hatte sich in einem Winkel zu ihm gedreht, der verriet, dass er bereits auf das grandiose Panorama aufmerksam geworden war. Eine Möglichkeit, die er natürlich eingeplant hatte und auf die er problemlos reagieren konnte. Ohne seinen direkten Blick von der Aussicht vor sich abzulenken, machte er ein paar gezielte Schritte nach vorne. Dabei scherte er leicht zur Seite aus, bis er genau neben Heiji stehen blieb.

„Wunderschön.“ Hauchte Saguru nur dieses einzige Wort, bevor er den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte. Dabei warf er einen flüchtigen Blick in Heiji’s überraschtes Gesicht. Gerade lang genug, um Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen, was genau er meinte. Danach konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Skyline Osakas, die in den Farben des Sonnenuntergangs vor ihm leuchtete.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit ließ er so verstreichen, um die richtige Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Erst als er sich ganz sicher sein konnte, dass Heiji sich neben ihm entspannt hatte, wagte er sich an den nächsten Schritt. Lautlos schob er die Hand, die zu Heiji zeigte nach hinten und achtete darauf, dass sich sein Schultergelenk nicht bewegte. Schließlich wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, bevor es an der Zeit war.

Darum bemüht genau die richtige Geschwindigkeit zu treffen, glitt seine Hand nur wenige Zentimeter von Heiji’s Rücken entfernt nach oben. Ein leichtes Zittern wanderte durch den Körper neben ihm und Saguru konnte nicht widerstehen einen kurzen Blick zur Seite zu werfen und wurde durch einen wundervollen Anblick belohnt.

Ahnungslos schaute Heiji abwesend nach vorne, doch die kleinen Härchen die sich auf seinem Nacken aufstellten zeigten, dass er unterbewusst merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch diese Erkenntnis würde für ihn zu spät kommen. Elegant drehte Saguru seinen Oberkörper zu Heiji hin und beugte sich vor um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Weißt du . . .“ Hauchte Saguru leise in Heiji’s Ohr. Der drehte sich fragend zu ihm um, sodass ihre Nasen fast zusammen stießen. Wie erwartet reagierte er überrascht und versuchte einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen, um den Abstand zu vergrößern. Doch Saguru’s Hand hatte längst ihren Weg auf die schmale Schulter gefunden und hielt ihn durch einen kraftvollen Griff davon ab.

„ . . . du bist wirklich . . .“ Alle so kunstvoll zurechtgelegten Worte schwanden aus Saguru’s Kopf, als er in das Gesicht vor sich sah. Heiji’s, vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen, Augen erstrahlten in einem unvergleichlichen grün. Unbewusst beugte er sich weiter vor und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich ein verführerisches rot mit Heiji’s dunklem Teint mischte. Erwartungsvoll öffneten sich Saguru’s Lippen während seine Lider leicht absanken. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke bis zu seinem Ziel.

Ding. Dong.

„Hakuba Saguru. Melden Sie sich bitte dringend in der Einsatzzentrale. Hakuba Saguru.“ Die metallisch klingenden Worte hallten laut aus der Lautsprecheranlage des Museums wieder und veranlassten Heiji einen Sprung nach hinten zu machen, den auch sein harter Griff nicht ganz aufhalten konnte.

„Das klingt dringend. Wir sollten uns wohl beeilen.“ Sagte Heiji viel zu laut und wand sich aus Saguru’s, Griff um zur Tür zu eilen.

„Aber natürlich.“ Stimmte Saguru selig lächelnd zu und folgte ihm. Welchem Zauber auch immer die vergangenen Momente unterlegen haben mochten, war verflogen. Das jetzt erzwingen zu wollen war falsch und konnte nur schief gehen. Wer immer ihn trotz seines ausdrücklichen Befehls störte, sollte lieber einen verdammt guten Grund haben.


	4. Chapter 4

In dem kleinen Bürogebäude befanden sich trotz des frühen Abends keine Angestellten mehr. Gewöhnlich gab es noch genug Mitarbeiter, die Überstunden machten oder Workaholics, um die Flure noch bis in die Nacht hinein bevölkert zu halten. Doch die Polizei hatte wegen dem angekündigten Raub in dem Gebäude gegenüber ausdrücklich alle Personen gebeten pünktlich zum Feierabend zu gehen. Selbst die Trupps der Reinigungsfirma hatten ihre Arbeit, um eine Stunde vorverlegt und verließen nun das Gebäude.

Die einzigen, die jetzt durch die menschenleeren Flure wanderten, waren Polizisten, die darauf achteten, dass keine Schaulustigen dieses Gebäude als Ausguck missbrauchten. In Wirklichkeit sollten sie auf alle ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse ein Auge haben, die auf Aktivitäten von Kid hindeuteten. Welche bessere Tarnung konnte sich Kaito wünschen? Keine aufmerksamen Angestellten, die sich fragen konnten, warum da ein Fremder in ihrer Abteilung herum lief und was er da bitte tat.

„Hier Mihashi. Sektor blau ist sicher. Kümmere mich jetzt um Sektor grün. Over.“ Rauschend drang die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät an Kaito’s Hüfte.

Es steckte in einem Ledergurt, der wiederum an einer blauen Hose befestigt war. Alles im allem die perfekte Kopie einer Polizeiuniform mit Abzeichen, Handschellen und Mütze. Wobei Kopie nicht stimmte. Es war eine echte Uniform, die er von einem netten Polizisten entliehen hatte, der diese Nacht selig schlafend in einem der Büroschränke verbrachte. Nur der Mann, der in ihr steckte, konnte als eine Art Kopie bezeichnet werden.

„Hier Abe. Alles klar. Bin mit Sektor rot auch fast fertig. Over.“ Kaito verstellte seine Stimme, sodass sie ein paar Oktaven tiefer klang und einen Akzent erahnen lies. Nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Denn der große Vorteil der Polizisten bestand darin, dass sie aus vielen verschiedenen Bezirken abgezogen worden waren, um dieses Aufgebot zu bilden. Keiner dieser Männer und Frauen kannte sich und konnte ihn so wegen ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens entlarven. Ein überaus nützliches kleines Detail.

In weniger als einer halben Stunde begann die Funkstille, die jeder Polizist kurz vor und während Kids angekündigten Vorhaben, einhalten sollte. Also genug Zeit und Gelegenheit seinen Posten ohne Verdacht zu verlassen. Die Vorbereitungen für Kids Einsatz waren soweit abgeschlossen und er brauchte nur noch zu warten bis die Polizeizentrale ihre Befehle durch gab. Doch bevor es so weit war, gab es noch etwas anderes das seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste, um den großen Augenblick nicht zu verpassen. Schnell eilte er einen der langen grauen Flure hinab, bis er vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift „Warteraum“ abbremste und diese aufstieß. Den Lichtschalter ignorierte er und nutzte lieber die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die den Raum in Schatten hüllten.

In einer Ecke, neben der Tür versteckt, stand eine große grüne Zimmerpflanze zwischen deren buschiger Zweige sich ein kleines Fernglas versteckte, das Kaito sich schnappte. Dann eilte er zu den großen Fenstern und ging in die Knie. Vorsichtig schob er gerade genug von der blauen Gardine zur Seite, dass das Fernglas hindurch passte. Dann suchte er gezielt die Fassade des Gebäudes vor sich ab.

Wie erwartet fand er sein Zielobjekt in der zweiten Etage, in der neuen Einsatzzentrale der Polizei. Dort herrschte solch ein Chaos, dass sein Blick immer wieder durch Leute behindert wurde, die anscheinend ziellos von links nach rechts liefen. Einer der obersten Leiter war auf die Idee gekommen, dass so ein Umzug in einen anderen Raum Kid bei seiner Arbeit behindern würde. Das tat es tatsächlich, denn einige seiner Überwachungsanlagen waren jetzt nutzlos. Aber für Kid stellte das nur ein kleines Problem dar.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit an den Rand des Raumes gezogen. Gerade betrat ein Uniformierter mit einem braunen Umschlag das Geschehen. Wie gebannt beobachtete er den Weg, den dieses unscheinbare Stück Papier durch den Raum nahm, bis es vor einem jungen Mann anhielt. Dieser nahm es an, ohne von den Berichten vor sich aufzuschauen und zog achtlos das kleine weiße Papier, das sich darin befand, heraus.

„Na komm Hakuba. Schau es dir an.“ Murmelte Kaito leise vor sich hin.

Kurz fragte er sich selbst, warum er das hier eigentlich tat, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder, was am gestrigen Tag um diese Zeit passiert war. Wie ein glühendes Eisen brannte sich die Erinnerung in seinen Geist und ließ ihn nicht wieder los. Jeden Gedanken, den er daran verlor, verursachte einen grausamen Schwall an Gefühlen, den er nicht abstellen konnte.

Und dann der vor Überlegenheit strotzende Blick, den er sich beim Frühstück eingefangen hatte. Gefolgt von einem heftigen Zusammenstoß, der ihn schmerzhaft gegen eine Wand beförderte. Trotz aller Beteuerungen eines unabsichtlichen Remplers, wusste Kaito das pure Absicht dahinter steckte. Alle Versuche Heiji an diesem Tag zu erreichen, scheiterten an der gleichen Stelle. Er würde nicht verlieren. Er war besser.

Saguru hingegen ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, völlig unberührt von den Qualen Kaito’s, seinen Bericht zu Ende zu lesen. Dann zog er endlich das vergessene Stück Papier zu sich heran und schaute es an. Zuerst glich Saguru’s Gesicht einer Maske, aber dann verwandelten sich seine Augenbrauen in einen einzigen Knoten und seine Augen flogen förmlich über das Papier.

Keiner der Polizisten in diesem Raum oder auch nur in dieser Stadt würden in der Lage sein, das Rätsel auf diesem Stück Papier zu lösen. Doch Saguru schaute sofort zum Fenster hinaus und suchten den Himmel nach den letzten Sonnenstrahlen ab, die zwischen die Hochhäuser hindurch blitzten. Dort verharrten sie nur kurz bis sie sich vor Schreck weiteten und zur Seite schauten.

Kaito grinste breit und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Es war verführerisch Saguru’s Reaktion auf diese kleine private Herausforderung weiter zu beobachten, doch es blieb keine Zeit. Seine Kollegen im Gebäude erwarteten schließlich einen Bericht, um die Situation in seinem Bereich zu klären. Und der wahre Spaß kam erst nach dem Raub.

 

**~**

 

„Was soll heißen, in der Falle sitzen unsere eigenen Leute? Wie zur Hölle sind die da überhaupt hingekommen und wo ist Kid hin?“

Obwohl Heiji weiter hinten in der Zentrale stand, hörte er jedes Wort, das der Einsatzleiter in sein Funkgerät brüllte. Um ihn herum war soeben Panik ausgebrochen, als die Monitore von einem Moment zum anderen eine zugeschnappte Falle zeigten, aber keinen gefangenen Dieb. Wie zu erwarten, gab es in dieser zusammengebastelten Wirrwarr kaum Informationen über den aktuellen Stand.

Sein Vater befand sich, zusammen mit den richtigen Einsatzkräften, draußen in den Fluren und damit mitten im Geschehen. Wie Saguru es geschafft hatte sich das Privileg zu erschwatzen, dabei zu sein, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Das er seinen geheimen Einfluss nicht genutzt hatte, ihm das gleiche Recht zu verschaffen, konnte er dabei noch verkraften. Sie waren immerhin gegnerische Detektive.

Doch dass der Mistkerl den hier anwesenden Polizisten, die strikte Anweisung gegeben hatte, ihn nicht aus der Zentrale heraus zu lassen, machte ihn wütend. Was dachte sich dieser Bastard nur dabei? Wollte er den Ruhm für sich allein? Den Rivalen auf den letzten paar Metern noch ausschalten? Egal was es war, Saguru verhielt sich mit jedem Tag merkwürdiger. Doch er ließ sich bestimmt nichts von einem eingebildeten Schnösel verbieten, der ihn anscheinend für die zu rettende Jungfrau hielt.

Glücklicherweise bot sich ihm gerade jetzt in diesem Chaos die beste Gelegenheit, um unbemerkt zu verschwinden und sich noch an der Jagd zu beteiligen. Anstatt sich an der Wand entlang zu drücken oder unter den Schreibtischen durch zu kriechen, ging er einfach mitten durch die aufgebrachten Polizisten. Niemand schenkte ihm auch nur einen Hauch von Aufmerksamkeit und er spazierte ohne viel Aufheben zur Tür raus.

Erst als Heiji die Zentrale hinter sich gelassen hatte und in den Flur einbog, stürmte er los. Wenn auf eine Sache bei Polizisten Verlass war, dann das sie die Befehle von aufgeblasenen Zivilisten in angesichts einer Krise sofort vergaßen. Außerdem schenkten sie niemanden Aufmerksamkeit, der sich ganz normal durch einen Raum bewegte. Sein Glück war nur, dass sein Vater die Anweisungen nicht bestätigt hatte.

Als er den Fahrstuhl samt dem verdutzten Polizisten passierte, ließ er ihn einfach links liegen und stürzte stattdessen durch die Tür zum Flur. Die wenigen Beamten hier schoben am Fuß und an der obersten Treppenstufe Wache. Dies sollte den Dieb in falsche Sicherheit locken, denn der ganze Flur war mit Dutzenden Sicherheitskameras gespickt. Selbst wenn ein oder zwei Kameras manipuliert wurden, zeigten die übrigen immer noch den gesamten Flur.

Kurz hielt er auf dem Treppenabsatz inne, um sich neu zu orientieren. Obwohl dies die einzige, nicht von Polizisten kontrollierte, Möglichkeit darstellte, um das Stockwerk zu wechseln, glaubte er nicht Kid hier zu begegnen. Leute, wie er, bevorzugten Methoden der Fortbewegung, die wesentlich spektakulärer oder raffinierter waren. Und der Raum, der ihm dieses Kunststück ermöglichen konnte, lag im vierten Stock.

Sofort eilte Heiji die Treppe hoch und nahm dabei zwei, manchmal sogar drei, Stufen auf einmal. Kids Ziel lag im fünften Stock, doch wenn seine Theorie stimmte, befand er sich längst nicht mehr dort. Nichts weiter, als das erbärmliche kleine Flimmern einer der Kameras hatte ihn auf diese Idee gebracht. Das und ein kleines Detail, das gestern noch so unwichtig wirkte, dass er es ignorierte, um sich auf andere Möglichkeiten zu konzentrieren. Doch allein in einer überfüllten Einsatzzentrale blieb einem viel Zeit zum Denken.

Auf der richtigen Etage angekommen gab sich Heiji keine große Mühe damit zu warten, sondern stieß die Tür auf und rannte in den Flur. Die Räume hier oben waren so angelegt, dass sie wie Perlen auf einer Schnur nacheinander folgten ohne eine Möglichkeit abzuweichen. Das bedeutet sobald er eine Tür blockierte, gab es kein Entkommen mehr und links von ihm bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit. Ein kleiner Holzblock hielt eine Seite der großen Flügeltür offen, damit Besucher die Ausstellung ungehindert verlassen konnten.

Die Räume hier waren zudem so voll gestopft mit Präparaten, dass er sich keine Sorgen über die Geräusch Kulisse machen brauchte, die selbst im nächsten Raum nur gedämpft erklangen. Schnell rannte er zu der Tür und ging in die Knie. Die Türhälfte zeigte in den Flur und schwang mit etwas Glück nicht in den Ausstellungsraum aus. Mühsam zog er das kleine eingeklemmten Holzstück weg und hoffte das er keinen der Speere an der Wand zum blockieren der Tür benutzen musste. Er wollte nicht mal wissen, was sein Vater dann mit ihm anstellte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung fiel die Tür krachend ins Schloss und er schob schnell den Keil in die Spalte zwischen Boden und Tür. Dann stand er auf um das Stück Holz mit einem gezielten Tritt festzusetzen. Zu guter Letzt kontrollierte er noch die zweite Flügeltür, doch sie war fest verschlossen. Erst dann drehte er sich um und marschierte zielstrebig auf den Eingang der Ausstellung zu. Jetzt gab es für Kid nur noch zwei Wege und einer führte direkt an ihm vorbei.

 

**~**

 

Zügig zwängte Kaito seinen Oberkörper durch den schmalen Spalt, den das geöffnete Fenster ihm bot. Es blieb nicht all zu viel Zeit, bis sich das Chaos einen Stock über ihm lichtete und die Polizei begriff, dass Kid sich nicht mehr unter ihnen befand. Als nächstes mühte er sich ab seinen Zylinder unbeschadet durch die Öffnung zu bekommen und warf dabei wieder einen suchenden Blick durch den Raum. Er gab den Beamten noch 7 Minuten und 39 Sekunden, dann musste er dringend Teil zwei seines Planes starten oder jemand da oben bekam noch einen guten Einfall.

Danach drehte er sich zum Fenster, um es zu schließen, da er niemanden unnötige Hinweise auf seine Fluchtroute hinterlassen wollte. Die Reflektion der Glasscheibe bot ihm noch eine letzte Gelegenheit seine Verkleidung zu überprüfen, denn es gab nichts Peinlicheres, als durch verrutschte Ausrüstung der Polizei in die Hände zu spielen. Nur durch Zufall sah er dabei kurz einen Schatten durch die Tür hinter sich wandern. Schnell huschte er hinter einen präparierten Löwen, der mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und leicht erhobener Vordertatze dastand und stellte das Funkgerät an seiner Hüfte aus.

Im Geiste ging er seine Möglichkeiten durch. Zurück nach oben war ausgeschlossen, da der Tumult sich zumindest so weit gelegt hatte, dass seine Ankunft von jemandem bemerkt werden konnte. Der Ausgang in die andere Richtung lag nahe bei ihm und bot den einfachsten Weg zu fliehen, doch es lag etwas dahinter, das zu grausam war, um es zu beschreiben. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ein seriöses Museum einen ganzen Ausstellungsraum solch einem Thema widmete. Es waren einfach zu viele für seine zarte Seele und sie alle hatten etwas gemeinsam. Schuppen.

Kurz entschlossen huschte er vorsichtig auf die Tür zu, immer eines der Ausstellungsstücke als Deckung nutzend. Das Funkgerät, das er sorgfältig auf die geheime Frequenz der Polizei eingestellt hatte, verriet nichts von Truppenverschiebungen in diese Etage. Die Annahme lag also nahe, dass der Unbekannte im anderen Raum zu der gefährlichen einzelgängerische Sorte zählte. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, zeichnete sich mehr als nur ein Schatten in der Öffnung ab und er duckte sich noch tiefer hinter die Ansammlung von ausgestopften Vögeln genau vor sich.

Die Person, die wie selbstverständlich in den Ausstellungsraum trat und sich umschaute, verschlug Kaito den Atem. Konnte er überhaupt so viel Glück haben? Heiji schlenderte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, wie selbstverständlich in den Raum und schaute sich um. Er machte fast den Eindruck eines Besuchers oder eines harmlosen Kontrollgangs, wäre da nicht dieses Blitzen in Heiji’s Augen. Also hatte Saguru’s dummer kleiner Versuch, die Herausforderung zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern, nichts genutzt.

Grinsend schob er die Hand unter seine Jacke und verharrte ansonsten reglos hinter einem Baumstamm, auf dem ein Kakadu saß. Dabei beobachtete er, wie Heiji zwar auf ihn zu kam, sein Blick aber über sein Versteck hinweg, den Raum weiter hinten durchforstete. Dann lief er direkt vor seinem Versteck entlang und Kaito sah nicht mehr als eine verwaschene Jeanshose die sich rhythmisch bewegte. Erst als das Stück Stoff an ihm vorbei war, wagte er es sich zu bewegen und den Kopf leicht zu heben.

„Hab ich dich.“

Der laute Ruf fuhr Kaito durch Mark und Bein und er schaute gerade noch rechtzeitig nach oben, um einen Schemen über das Schaustück springen zu sehen. Sofort machte er einen Satz zurück und gerade da, wo er eben noch gesessen hatte, kam Heiji zur Landung auf. Doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit den grazilen Sprung zu bewundern, den kein Polizist zu Stande gebracht hätte. Denn kaum das Heiji’s Füße den Boden berührten, bewegten sie sich erneut und zwar genau auf ihn zu.

„Wohl kaum.“ Zischte Kaito.

Adrenalin schoss ihm durch die Adern, als er zeitgleich wie sein Verfolger los sprintete. Dabei hielt er auf die Tür zu, aus der Heiji gerade erst gekommen war und hörte dass das Pochen von Schritten viel zu nah hinter ihm erklang. Wenn er jetzt für nur eine Sekunde inne hielt, hatte er keine Chance mehr zu entkommen. Selbst so hatte er großes Glück, dass der Umhang, der sich hinter ihm aufbauschte, noch nicht in die Finger seines Verfolgers geraten war. Verzweifelt nach einer Ablenkung suchend sausten die Tierpräparate nur so an ihm vorbei und er erreichte die nächste Halle.

Dort versperrte ihm ein riesiger Koloss den direkten Weg und war damit genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Sich selbst antreibend, um noch schneller zu werden, hielt er genau auf das Hindernis zu und machte keinerlei Anstalten auszuweichen. Erst in der letzten Sekunde vor der Kollision machte er einen Sprung und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bisonrücken ab und warf die Beine, wie ein Leichtathlet, in die Luft. Dabei verpasste er sich selbst eine leichte Drehung und stand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schnurgerade, wie bei einem Handstand, da und schaute seitlich in die Richtung seines Verfolgers.

In der Zwischenzeit zog er mit der anderen Hand seine Betäubungspistole aus der weißen Jacke und zielte. Kurz behinderte sein Umhang die Sicht, doch dann sah er Heiji, der genau wie er zuvor auf das Hindernis zu hielt und drückte ab. Er sah gerade noch, wie sich der kleine Injektionspfeil in Heiji’s Nacken bohrte, bevor ihn sein eigener Schwung über den Bison beförderte und er mit voller Wucht auf seinen Füßen landete. Einen Teil der Energie fing er damit ab, dass er aufsprang und ein paar Schritte nach vorne lief. Dabei erwartete er nicht weiter von Heiji verfolgt zu werden, da das Narkosemittel innerhalb weniger Sekunden Wirkte.

Umso erstaunter beobachtete er, wie sich plötzlich ein zweiter Körper über das Hindernis schwang. Heiji stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Fell des Ausstellungsstückes ab und warf die Beine seitlich darüber hinweg. Sofort erkannte Kaito, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, als ein leichtes Zittern durch den Körper ging, der in der Luft hing. Die vorher scharf blitzenden Augen schlossen sich mitten im Flug und nur die eigene Geschwindigkeit hielt den Körper noch oben.

Kurz schoss Kaito der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Heiji den Pfeil nicht bemerkt hatte, kam aber eher zu dem Schluss, dass der Idiot ihn einfach ignorierte. In heller Panik beobachtete er, wie die Muskeln in Heiji’s Körper erschlafften und sprintete Blindlinks vor. Bilder davon, wie schnell ein menschliches Genick auf harten Steinboden brechen konnte, blitzten ihm durch den Kopf, als er die Arme ausstreckte und hoffte nicht zu langsam zu sein. Vorwürfe, dass er Heiji’s hitzköpfige Art in seinen Plan hätte mit einbeziehen sollen, wurden jäh beendet, als 70kg mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit gegen ihn prallten und ihn auf den Boden warfen.

Schmerzhaft schlug Kaito’s Schulter auf harten Stein, als er versuchte Heiji’s Kopf so gut wie möglich vor einem Zusammenstoß zu bewahren. Dabei gönnte er sich keine Sekunde zum Luft holen, sondern setzte sich mit noch verzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf, um das schlaffe Bündel in seinen Armen zu begutachten. Er hielt Heiji wie ein kleines Kind mit beiden Armen fest umschlungen und drückte sich noch immer seinen Kopf gegen die Brust. Vorsichtig lockerte er seinen Griff, darauf bedacht, dass der Körper unter ihm nur ein Stück zurück glitt und legte eine Hand über Heiji’s Herz. Das raste Dank der kleinen Verfolgungsjagd zwar, schlug aber stark und das heben und senken der Brust war ebenfalls regelmäßig.

Während er Heiji’s Beine begutachtete, die halb über seinen eigenen lagen, wunderte er sich wieder, wieso der junge Detektiv gesprungen war. Es konnte nicht allein Dummheit sein, denn das Narkosemittel hätte schnell genug wirken müssen, um ihm die Kraft zu nehmen auch nur über ein Hindernis der halben Größe zu springen. Langsam lehnte er Heiji’s Kopf ein wenig zurück, um dessen Nacken besser betrachten zu können. Genau dort, wo er ihn vermutete, fand er seinen Pfeil und zog ihn ganz vorsichtig aus der dunklen Haut. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass sich der Pfeil, trotz seiner Vermutung, völlig entleert hatte.

Von diesem kleinen Rätsel verwirrt schaute er in das ruhig schlummernde Gesicht Heiji’s und bemerkte dessen halb geöffnete Lippen. Deutlich fühlte er wie ihm ein heißer Schauer den Rücken hinauf kroch und sein Gesicht zu glühen begann. Das hier war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um seine Drohung in die Tat um zu setzen. Wieso also zögerte er? Weil das hier nicht ganz so verlief, wie er es geplant hatte? Weil Saguru nicht hier war, um seine Niederlage mit eigenen Augen zu sehen? Oder vielleicht doch wegen dieser nervigen kleinen Stimme, die versuchte ihm ein zu reden, dass er ganz andere Gründe für diese kleine Herausforderung hatte?

Innerlich verkrampfte er sich bei diesem Gedanken und scheuchte sie gewaltsam aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte eine Herausforderung ausgesprochen und auch wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht mehr gefiel, gegen Saguru würde er sie nicht verlieren. Und welche bessere Möglichkeit, als diese sollte sich ihm schon bieten? Leicht drehte er sich um und nickte grinsend dem Maul des riesigen Braunbären zu, der direkt hinter ihm stand. Dann beugte er sich über den Körper in seinen Armen und hielt noch einmal kurz inne, um seinen Mut zu sammeln. Dabei schoss ihm Saguru’s hämisches Grinsen durch den Kopf und er überwand ärgerlich die letzten paar Zentimeter.

Es war nicht das Gefühl von Samt, das in so vielen Geschichten hoch gepriesen wurde, dass ihn erwartete. Die Haut unter seinen Lippen fühlte sich dafür viel zu rau an. Oder stammte dieser Eindruck vielleicht von ihm selbst? Automatisch wollte er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fahren und bemerkte eine Schrecksekunde später, dass es nicht nur seine eigenen waren, die er berührte. Das warme trockene Gefühl dieser fremden Haut lud ihn grade dazu ein, über sie zu streichen. Ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag schien durch seinen Körper zu fahren, als seine Zunge wie von selbst den leicht geöffneten Lippen folgte.

Ein heftiges Vibrieren in der Hosentasche ließ Kaito erschrocken auffahren und Heiji heftig an sich drücken. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich Heiji’s Augen leicht öffneten und dann wieder schlossen. Der stumme Alarm sollte zeigen, dass er nur noch 1 Minute übrig hatte, um seinen Plan auszuführen und Kaito war ganz damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen wo seine Zeit geblieben war. Als er einen Blick in das schlafende Gesicht unter sich warf, verflog diese Frage wie von allein und Kaito’s Mund fühlte sich plötzlich ganz trocken an.

Trotz der Gefahr, durch die Polizei und im Angesicht einer Gefangennahme, bewegte sich Kaito nur widerwillig. So behutsam wie möglich hob er Heiji’s Körper an, mühte sich in eine kniende Position und drapierte den jungen Detektiv vorsichtig auf dem Boden neben sich. Gerade als er die Hand hob, um eine Strähne aus Heiji’s Gesicht zu streichen, vibrierte der Alarm in seiner Tasche erneut. Entsetzt über sich selbst schoss Kaito in die Höhe. Er wagte es nicht mehr einen weiteren Blick nach unten zu riskieren und lief los.

 

**~**

 

Vorsichtig schob Saguru die Tür auf und schaute sich genau um. Er wusste, dass ihm die Zeit wie Sand durch die Finger ran, doch eine Unachtsamkeit konnte ihn in eine Falle führen. Der Flur war, bis auf ein paar Schmuckstücke an der Wand, leer. Auf beiden Seiten waren die Türen, die zur Ausstellung führten, weit geöffnet und gaben den Blick auf die dahinter liegenden Schaustücke frei. Laut seinem Gedächtnis führte der Weg rechts von ihm am schnellsten zu seinem Ziel, also schlug er diesen auch ein.

Kurz hielt er an der ersten Türschwelle inne, um sich einen Überblick über den Raum zu verschaffen, bevor er weiter eilte. Dabei huschte sein Blick gehetzt von links nach rechts, da dieses ganze Museum auf jeden Schritt mit den besten Verstecken vollgestopft war. Erst als er es bis zum anderen Ende geschafft hatte, ohne angegriffen zu werden, gönnte er sich eine kurze Pause, um sich erneut ein Bild vom nächsten Raum zu machen.

„Kid ist im Erdgeschoss. Wiederhole. Kid ist im Erdgeschoss.“

Das laute Dröhnen aus dem Funkgerät in seiner Hosentasche ließ Saguru alle Gedanken an sein eigentliches Ziel vergessen und auf der Stelle herumwirbeln. Doch anstatt dem Ruf zu folgen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein lächelnder Polizist und hielt ein kleines dreieckiges Holzstück in die Höhe. Jahrelange Konfrontationen mit den absurdesten Situationen ließen seinen Verstand in Rekordzeit wieder arbeiten und die Situation analysieren.

Wortlos sprintete er so schnell wie möglich Richtung Tür los. Doch der Polizist reagierte augenblicklich und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Saguru versuchte sein Tempo noch zu vergrößern, befand sich aber bereits an seinem Limit. Wenige Sekunden nachdem die Tür in das Schloss gefallen war, schlug er mit voller Wucht auf das Holz. Trotz der schmerzenden Schulter griff er nach der Klinke und begann zu rütteln, doch die Tür bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er verschwendete keine weitere Zeit mit diesem sinnlosen Unterfangen und griff nach seinem Funkgerät, als ein neuer Funkspruch einging.

„Hier Hakuba. Ich habe Kid im dritten Stock in die Enge getrieben und brauche dringend Verstärkung. Beeilt euch. Over.“

Ärgerlich starrte Saguru auf das Funkgerät in seiner Hand, während er vom Treppenhaus her dumpfe Tritte und leises Geschrei hörte. Egal wie Kid an die geheimen Frequenzen der Einsatzzentrale gekommen war, durch sein Talent Stimmen zu imitieren, setzte er den gesamten Funkverkehr schachmatt. Während er sich das Funkgerät für eine letzte Meldung an die Lippen hielt, drehte er sich um und machte sich zu seinem ursprünglichen Ziel wieder auf.

„Hier Hakuba. Kid hat sich als Polizist verkleidet und ein Funkgerät mit unseren Frequenzen. Glauben Sie keiner durchsage mehr. Over.“

Die Mühe zu erwähnen, wo er sich befand und in welcher Lage, ersparte sich Saguru, da er dem Einsatzleiter genug Intelligenz eingestand, um selbst dieser Aussage zu misstrauen. Außerdem wäre dies nicht die erste Person in gehobener Position, die sich freute, ihn für ein paar Stunden aus dem Weg zu haben, ohne dafür Repressalien fürchten zu müssen.

„Hier Zentrale. Charlie. Charlie. Zero. Over.“

Wenn Saguru sich Recht erinnerte, war dies der Code für die Notfallevakuierung des gesamten Gebäudes.

„Hier Zentrale. Ignorieren Sie den letzten Befehl. Omega. Alpha. Zero. Over.“

Kopfschüttelnd erreichte Saguru den nächsten Raum und fragte sich, ob wirklich jemand dumm genug war, um alle Leute zu ihren Ausgangspunkten zurück zu beordern.

„Hier Zentrale. Gamma. Delta. Charlie. Over.“

„Hier Zentrale. Zero. Omega. Alpha. Over.“

„Hört endlich auf mit dem Unsinn und denkt über euer Training nach, Leute. Jeder von euch folgt nur noch den direkten Befehlen seines Einsatzleiters. Und jetzt Ruhe!“

Die befehlsgewohnte Stimme aus dem Funkgerät erstaunte Saguru, so sehr, wie die darauf einkehrende rauschende Stille. Der Polizeichef von Osaka mischte sich mit einer solchen Gelassenheit in das Wirrwarr aus Stimmen ein, um seine Untergebenen zur Vernunft zu rufen, als handele es sich hier nur um eine Übung und keinen echten Einsatz. Er ging jede Wette ein, dass es sich hier nicht um eines von Kids Imitationen handelte.

Während er einen weiteren Ausstellungsraum durchquerte, versuchte er das ernste Gesicht Hattori Heizos mit dem frechen grinsen Heiji’s in Verbindung zu bringen, was sich für seine Vorstellungskraft jedoch als unmöglich darstellte. Lieber wandte er sich wieder dem Thema zu, wie er seiner Falle am besten entkam. Er ging davon aus, dass der andere Ausgang ebenfalls versperrt da lag, also blieb ihm nur der Weg offen, von dem er glaubte, dass Kid ihn benutzt hatte, um sie rein zu legen.

Saguru bog gerade um die Ecke in den nächsten Ausstellungsraum, als er bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot kurz ins Straucheln geriet und abrupt stehen blieb. Die Gestalt, die dort vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, konnte trotz der frappierenden Ähnlichkeit unmöglich Heiji sein. Er hatte ihm ausdrücklich befohlen in der Zentrale zu bleiben, also wieso war er hier? Aber diese Frage konnte er sich sofort selbst mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten. Wieso sollte jemand der so hitzköpfig war wie Heiji, dass er selbst ausdrückliche Befehle seines Vaters ignorierte ausgerechnet auf ihn hören?

Als er wütend zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt stakste, sagte er sich selbst, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab und Heiji auch nie einen akzeptieren würde. Das Grinsen des falschen Polizisten kam ihm in diesem Augenblick wie reiner Hohn vor und als er bei dem präparierten Bären vorbei kam, schlug er ihm wütend die nutzlose Kamera aus dem Maul. Klappernd fiel das kleine Gerät zu Boden, dem anscheinend keiner der so erfahrenen Polizisten in ihrer tollen Einsatzzentrale die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, denn es kam nicht die geringste Hilfe für Heiji hier an.

Hart ließ er sich neben Heiji auf die Knie fallen und begrüßte dabei die Schmerzen, die ihn doch nicht ganz von Kids zweiter Ankündigung ablenken konnten. Der Text ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, als er versuchte ihm einen anderen Sinn, als den offensichtlichen abzuringen. Gedankenverloren strich er eine Strähne aus Heiji’s Gesicht und fragte sich, ob Kid sich wirklich erdreistet hatte so etwas zu tun und das auch noch im Angesicht einer Kamera, damit Saguru’s Versagen für alle Welt offen zur Schau stand. Er holte die Karte aus seiner Brusttasche und schaute sie sich ein letztes Mal an.

Was war es wohl, das Osaka nur einmal in seinem Leben verschenken konnte? Und was hatte er versäumt im letzten Licht des Tages zu erobern? Doch die Worte am Schluss brachten ihn am meisten aus der Fassung. Dieser niederträchtige Dieb wagte es ihn tatsächlich als den ewig Zweiten zu bezeichnen. Tief beugte sich Saguru über Heiji’s Gesicht, um nach irgendwelchen Spuren zu suchen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Kid seine Herausforderung tatsächlich wahr gemacht hatte. Doch die Haut spannte sich makellos über die feinen Wangenknochen und seine Lippen lagen ruhig da.

Selbst wenn Kid seine Drohung ausgeführt hatte, was bedeutete das schon? Das kurze Streifen von Haut über Haut durfte kaum zählen und mehr wagte sich niemand bei einem völlig Fremden. Es gab also immer noch die Gelegenheit für einen wahren ersten Kuss. Nervös strich sich Saguru mit der Zunge über die eigenen Lippen, doch dann dachte er wieder an dieses hämische Grinsen und beugte sich kurzentschlossen vor.

Eine Hand umschloss sanft Heiji’s Wange, als Saguru’s leicht geöffnete Lippen auf die reglosen unter sich trafen. Sofort fuhr er die Konturen mit seiner Zunge nach, bevor er ihr erlaubte noch tiefer zu gleiten. Doch bevor er richtig in dem Gefühl aufgehen konnte, bemerkte er etwas Merkwürdiges und zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. Seine freie Hand legte sich in Heiji’s Nacken und verharrte dort einige Sekunden, bevor er entsetzt die Augen aufriss und halb aufsprang.

Hastig zerrte er das Funkgerät wieder aus seiner Tasche und suchte den Boden nach der Minikamera ab. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass wenigstens ein Polizist in der Zentrale weit genug mit dachte, um seinen Notruf ernst zu nehmen.


	5. Chapter 5

Die in hellen Farben gehaltene Fassade reihte sich dezent zwischen all die anderen modernen Gebäude ein, ohne etwas von dem traditionellen Garten zu verraten, der sich hinter den angrenzenden Mauern verbarg. Die Schlichtheit, die das gesamte Haus dabei ausstrahlte, wollte hingegen gar nicht zu einer Gegend passen, in der das Gehalt der Bewohner bereits an der Eingangstür abgelesen werden konnte. Natürlich protzte niemand mit seinem Reichtum, da dies nicht angemessen war, doch wenn Kaito daran dachte, aus welchen Materialien so mancher Eingangsbereich gestaltet war, fragte sich Kid ernsthaft, ob sich ein Besuch nicht lohnen würde.

Heftig schüttelte Kaito den Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie er versuchte sich selbst abzulenken und das auch noch mit dem Grund seines Hierseins. Also sammelte er all seinen Mut zusammen und überwand die beiden Stufen, die zu der einfachen weißen Haustür hinauf führten. Dann nahm er den kleinen harmlosen Knopf, an der Seite ins Visier und streckte seine verkrampfte Hand aus, doch kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, hielt er wieder inne.

Gestern Nacht war er jubilierend über seinen doppelten Triumph von seinem kleinen Raubzug zurück in die Jugendherberge gekehrt, in der seine Schulklasse übernachtete. Wie erwartet, hatten es die Lehrer nicht geschafft, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die vor seinem Verschwinden bereits einer ganzen Schwadron von Aufpassern bedurft hätte. Er schlich sich problemlos in den Haufen schwatzender Schüler ein, die gebannt vor dem Fernseher im Aufenthaltsraum saßen und Kids neueste Meisterleistung bewunderten, obwohl sie schon längst schlafen sollten.

Dabei tat er so, als hätte er wie alle anderen jedes Wort der Journalisten mitgehört und brauchte nur aufpassen, dass er kein Detail ausplauderte, über das noch niemand Bescheid wissen durfte. Doch die Bilder von einem Krankenwagen, die plötzlich auf dem kleinen Bildschirm gezeigt wurden und der Statusbericht über einen Schwerverletzten, brachten ihn dermaßen aus der Fassung das seine Tarnung beinahe aufflog. Es kam durchaus vor, dass andere Verbrecher Kid als Deckmantel für ihre Machenschaften nutzten, aber der knappe Bericht, den der Polizeisprecher verlas, führte nur zu einem Schluss. Es war Kids Schuld. Wütend über sich selbst schlug er zu.

Ding. Dong.

Verwirrt schaute Kaito auf seine schmerzende Faust und dann den halb verdeckten Klingelknopf. Das Geräusch einer schließenden Tür löste eine wahre Panik in ihm aus. Hastig schaute er nach links und rechts, in der Hoffnung einen Fluchtweg oder wenigstens ein Versteck zu finden, aber der nächste Hauseingang war viel zu weit entfernt und die Gehwege frei von jedem Hindernis. Die Tür vor ihm öffnete sich bereits, als Kaito sich in sein Schicksal ergab und versuchte ordentlich da zu stehen.

„Du hast dich also doch getraut zu klingeln.“

„Ähm . . . ja . . . ich . . .“ Stotterte Kaito.

Die Frau, die ihn ruhig anschaute, verschlug Kaito die Sprache. Die ordentlich hoch gesteckten Haare und der himmelblaue Kimono wirkten wie aus einem Historienfilm und erinnerten ihn an den wunderschönen Garten hinter dem Haus. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass diese Frau für die Mutter eines 16-Jährigen viel zu bezaubernd aussah.

„Ich hoffe deine Hand ist in Ordnung.“

„Also . . . ja . . . Entschuldigung.“ Verblüfft verbeugte Kaito sich vor der Frau. Er der große Meisterdieb hatte niemanden bemerkt, der ihn draußen auf der Straße beobachtete. Welche Blamage.

„Wie kann ich dir den helfen?“ Hakte die Frau immer noch ruhig nach und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Mein Name ist Kuroba Kaito und ich wollte zu Heiji. Bitte.“ Stolz auf sich selbst, einen vollständigen Satz über die Lippen gebracht zu haben, versuchte Kaito sich als nächstes an einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ich kenne die Freunde meines Sohnes.“ Die Frau musterte Kaito eingehend. „Du siehst keinem von ihnen ähnlich.“

„Wir haben uns erst diese Woche kennen gelernt.“ Erklärte Kaito hastig und versuchte sich nicht unter dem Blick der Frau zu winden. Doch dann verdüsterte sich etwas in ihren hellen Augen und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Du bist doch kein verkleideter Journalist, oder?“ Eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf der zuvor makellosen Stirn der Frau und ihre Stimme sackte um eine Octave ab.

„Nein. Wir haben uns diese Woche erst kennen gelernt.“ Erklärte Kaito schnell. Am Hals der Frau begannen sich langsam Muskeln zu spannen. Eine unerklärliche Panik wallte in Kaito auf und er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu fliehen.

„Ich meine . . . ich bin hier zu Besuch.“ Versuchte sich Kaito stotternd zu verteidigen. „Wir sind uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen . . . bei so einer Beschattung . . . da hab ich ihm geholfen . . . und heute Nachmittag muss ich wieder los . . . Da wollte ich mich verabschieden.“

Wie zur Verteidigung hielt er eine die Tüte mit Früchten, die er bei sich trug hoch, obwohl, wie er sehr wohl wusste, Süßigkeiten oder Blumen für einen Kranken angemessener waren. Im Geschäft hatte er auch mehrmals versucht welche zu kaufen, aber seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu der letzten Nacht und er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden.

„Wie schön. Komm doch rein.“ Sagte die Frau lächelnd und trat ein Stück zur Seite.

Kaito glaubte kaum, wie nett und harmlos diese Person auf einmal wirkte und trat neben ihr in den kahlen Hausflur ein. Eigentlich hatte er nach dem Gebrabel gerade, damit gerechnet, die Tür vor der Nase zu geschlagen zu bekommen. Was hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht, solch einen Unsinn zu reden, wo er sich sonst immer so gut verstellte?

„Mein Heiji ist im Moment sehr krank, daher kann ich dir nur wenige Minuten gestatten.“ Erklärte die Frau und blieb neben der Treppe stehen.

„Oh. Natürlich. Welches Zimmer?“ Zwar wusste Kaito das längst, doch er wollte den Grund dafür auf keinen Fall mit dieser Frau erörtern und versuchte eine überraschte Miene aufzusetzen .

„Ganz am Ende auf der linken Seite.“ Erklärte die Frau und hob die Hand zur Unterstützung in Richtung der Stufen.

Dankbar nickte Kaito ihr zu und versuchte dann so unsicher wie möglich das neue Territorium zu erkunden. Dabei fühlte er einen stechenden Blick in seinem Nacken, bis er endlich am Ende der Treppe ankam und in den Flur einbog. Kurz lehnte er an die Wand, um Luft zu holen und die Situation zu analysieren. Langsam verstand er, was Heiji gemeint hatte. Kaito horchte auf Bewegungen an der Treppe, um zu wissen in welches Zimmer die Frau ging, nahm aber keine wahr.

Zuerst verstand er nicht, was das bedeutete, bis er sich erinnerte, was ihm Heiji erzählt hatte. Sie schlich wie eine Katze und befand sich möglicherweise schon auf der Treppe, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aufgeschreckt huschte Kaito zur nächstbesten Tür und klopfte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war dieser Frau erklären, warum er sich nicht traute mit Heiji zu sprechen.

„Ja bitte?“

Die dumpfe Stimme hinter der Tür gehörte eindeutig Heiji, doch Kaito fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Wie sollte er jemandem gegenüber treten, den er in einen Krankenwagen befördert hatte? Vor allem, da er sich nicht direkt entschuldigen durfte? Dann erklang hinter ihm ein leises Knarzen von der Treppe her. Sofort riss er die Tür in blinder Panik auf, schlüpfte in das Zimmer und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.

„Kuroba? Was machst du denn hier?“

Die überraschte Stimme ließ Kaito seine Panik für einen Moment vergessen und führte ihn vor Augen, in was für einer Position er sich befand. Diese übertriebene Reaktion führte er auf den Umstand zurück, dass er an spontanem Verfolgungswahn litt, schließlich hatte Heiji’s Mutter keine Ahnung wer er war. Oder was er mit ihrem Sohn gemacht hatte. Räuspernd zwang er sich dazu sich um zu drehen und dem Grund für dieses ganze Theater ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Hattori, entschuldige bitte, aber ich habe in den Nachrichten gehört, was passiert ist und . . .“ Erstaunt blieben Kaito die eingeübten Worte im Hals stecken als er Heiji sah.

Der junge Detektiv lag halb unter einer blauen Decke auf seinem Bett und lehnte mit den Schultern gegen das Kopfende. Ein dickes Kissen stützte seinen Rücken dabei ab und in der Hand hielt er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Die Haut wirkte so gebräunt, wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung und ein paar grüne Augen schauten aufmerksam in seine Richtung. Alles in allem war dies nicht der schwer verletzte Anblick, den er erwartet hatte.

„Die Nachrichten haben wohl maßlos übertrieben, was?“ Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Heiji’s Gesicht. „Ich dachte eigentlich Hakuba hätte dich über meinen Zustand aufgeklärt.“

„Als ich das mit dir gehört habe, wollte ich ihn eigentlich ausfragen, aber ich konnte ihn nirgendwo finden. Ich dachte er wäre vielleicht hier.“ Gab Kaito zu und trat einen Schritt vor. Tatsächlich hatte er Saguru’s Spur bis zu einem Taxistand verfolgt und dort verloren.

„Eher nicht. Dank einer kleinen Videoaufnahme hat mein Vater ihm im Krankenhaus verboten sich auch nur in meiner Nähe aufzuhalten. Aber wie unhöflich von mir. Setz dich doch.“ Heiji nickte mit dem Kopf zur Seite, wo an einem Schreibtisch ein Holzstuhl stand.

„Ja danke.“ Glücklich sich mit etwas beschäftigen zu können, streckte er die Arme aus und zog den Stuhl zurück, um ihn zum Bett zu schieben. Dabei fragte er sich, was der Kommentar mit Saguru wohl bedeutete und ob es einen unauffälligen Weg gab, etwas aus Heiji heraus zu bekommen. Gerade als er sich setzte, bemerkte er, dass das Bett direkt unter dem großen Fenster stand und wunderte sich gar nicht mehr warum Heiji, es so schnell hinaus geschafft hatte. Allerdings hielt er diese Raumaufteilung für etwas merkwürdig, denn normalerweise gehörte an diese Stelle der Schreibtisch.

„Das Fenster lenkt mich beim lernen zu sehr ab und abends sehe ich am liebsten die Sterne.“ Gab Heiji freimütig zu.

„Wie?“ Kaito merkte, wie im ganz heiß wurde, als er hoffte, dass nicht alle seine Gedanken so leicht zu entschlüsseln waren oder er dumm genug, um sie laut auszusprechen.

„Keine Sorge. Die Frage stellt sich nur jeder.“ Beantwortete Heiji die nächste nicht gestellte Frage.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Hier.“ In der Hoffnung sein aufkeimendes Entsetzen über die abermalig ungewollte Antwort zu überspielen und um Heiji von diesem Thema abzubringen, hielt er die Tüte mit den Früchten hoch.

„Das ist mal was anderes.“ Sagte Heiji gedehnt und schaute die Mischung aus Orangen, Äpfeln und Bananen, die durch die Milchige Tüte blitzten, verwundert an. „Kannst du sie mir auf den Schreibtisch stellen?“

„Ja sicher.“ Sagte Kaito schnell und packte das unpassende Gastgeschenk peinlich berührt hinter sich auf den Holztisch. Wieso war er nur zu feige gewesen ein blödes Stück Schokolade zu kaufen? Kaito zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, als er sich wieder um drehte. „Also Hattori. Wie geht es dir denn?“

„Noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber schon wieder ganz gut. Eigentlich darf ich schon wieder aufstehen, aber meine Mutter ist da im Moment etwas streng.“ Gequält warf Heiji einen Blick an Kaito vorbei, als könne dort jeden Moment die Tür aufspringen.

„Das ist gut. Sonst passiert den Leuten bei Kids Unternehmungen ja nichts und ich hab mich gefragt, was . . . ah entschuldige das geht mich nichts an. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ In einer gekonnt verlegenen Geste rieb sich Kaito den Hinterkopf und schaute zu Boden. Dabei unterdrückte er nur schwer das Bedürfnis einen kontrollierenden Blick zur Tür zu werfen.

Seit Kaito erfahren hatte, dass Heiji mit einem Krankenwagen unter Blaulicht und Sirene abtransportiert wurde, machte er sich Vorwürfe. Schließlich hatte er den jungen Detektiv wehrlos auf dem Boden des Museums zurückgelassen. Was wenn sich jemand diese Situation zu Nutze gemacht hatte? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn der Sturz doch Verletzungen hinterlassen hatte?

„Ist schon gut. Ich versteh das.“ Winkte Heiji ab und lächelte ihn an. „Du bist ja ein Fan von Kid und ich kann dich beruhigen, es war nicht direkt seine Schuld.“

„Aber wessen dann?“ Brauste Kaito auf. Wenn es nicht Kid war, dann gab es wirklich eine dritte Person. Und wenn es jemand gewagt hatte, Heiji etwas an zu tun, während er wehrlos da lag, würde er den Mistkerl persönlich zur nächsten Polizei Station schleifen. Aber erst nachdem er ein kleines Gespräch mit dem Typen gehabt hatte.

„Beruhig dich wieder.“ Wehrte Heiji ab und starrte Kaito verblüfft an. „Ich erzähl ja schon. Dafür muss ich nur ein wenig weiter ausholen.“

„Entschuldige. Lass dir ruhig Zeit.“ Diesmal war es nicht gespielt, als Kaito sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. Der Plan, den er sich zuhause ausgedacht hatte, wurde nicht nur von Heiji’s guter Verfassung, sondern peinlicherweise auch noch von seiner fehlenden Selbstkontrolle zunichte gemacht.

Tatsächlich lehnte sich Heiji in sein Kissen zurück und das Buch auf seinen Beinen rutschte vergessen zur Seite. Einige Momente schaute er an die Decke, bevor er abwesend anfing zu erzählen. „Es ging vor drei Wochen los. Ich verfolgte gerade einen Verdächtigen, dabei stieß er mich in einen Pool und schaffte es so zu entkommen.“

„Und der Typ hat dir dann im Museum aufgelauert?“ Rief Kaito wütend aus und sprang auf, als Heiji eine kurze Pause in seiner Erzählung machte. Dann wurde ihm seine Position bewusst und er setzte sich verlegen wieder hin. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte schon als Kid Leute unauffälliger ausgehorcht.

„Aber nein. Das hab ich doch auch gar nicht gesagt.“ Wies Heiji ihn zurecht, ohne seinen Blick von der Decke abzuwenden. „Vor zwei Wochen dann hab ich einige Nächte in den zugigsten Winkeln des Bahnhofs verbracht, um einer Spur nach zu gehen.“

Diesmal sparte sich Kaito einen Zwischenruf und konzentrierte sich auf Heiji. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war ganz ruhig, aber es lag ein Funkeln in seine Augen, das ihn an etwas wichtiges erinnerte, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, es aus den tiefen seines Gedächtnisses hervor zu holen.

„Letzte Woche dann hat mich ein Verbrecher für ein paar Stunden in ein Kühlhaus eingesperrt, bevor ich befreit wurde.“ Langsam drehte sich Heiji wieder zu Kaito um und schaute in voller Ernst an.“Und deswegen trägt unser Hausarzt eine beachtliche Mitschuld an meinem Unfall gestern.“

„Was?!“ Etwas überfordert von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel starrte Kaito entgeistert zum Bett.

„Na durch die Medikamente.“ Belehrend hob Heiji die Hand mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. „Am Anfang war ich nur ein bisschen erkältet, aber nach dem Kühlhaus stand ich kurz vor einer Lungenentzündung. Jedesmal habe ich was Stärkeres vom Arzt verschrieben bekommen und als ich dann gestern von Kid betäubt wurde, passierte es. Die Medikamente und das Mittel, das ich injiziert bekam, vertrugen sich nicht sehr gut und mein Kreislauf machte nicht mehr mit.“

„Oh.“ Mehr brachte Kaito nicht heraus, als er begriff, dass es keinen unbekannten Verbrecher gab, dem er die Schuld anlasten konnte. Natürlich wusste er, dass solche Unfälle immer im Bereich des Möglichen lagen, auch wenn das Betäubungsmittel das er benutzte zu den besten gehörte, was es auf dem Markt gab. Gewöhnlich lagen seine Opfer aber nicht einsam und verlassen in einem Ausstellungsraum. Er wollte nicht mal daran denken, was ohne Saguru’s spontanem Besuch passiert wäre.

„Da ist nur noch eine Sache, die ich noch herausfinden muss. Hilfst du mir dabei?“ Fragte Heiji angestrengt und stöhnte dann leise auf.

Erschrocken bemerkte Kaito, dass Heiji die Hände neben sich auf dem Bett abstützte, die Beine anzog und den Oberkörper vorbeugte, als wollte er aufstehen. Doch sein Gesicht war dabei schmerzverzerrt und die Ellenbogen knickten immer mehr ein. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Vorwürfe zu verschwenden, sprang Kaito von seinem Stuhl auf und stürzte vor. Dabei ergriff er eine von Heiji’s Schultern, um ihn zu stabilisieren und benutzte seinen freien Arm als Stütze.

„Was machst du denn da für einen Unsinn. Du sollst doch liegen bleiben.“ Schalt Kaito und versuchte ihn wieder runter auf das Bett zu drücken. Doch der Körper unter ihm bot plötzlich viel mehr Widerstand, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Verblüfft schaute er in Heiji’s Gesicht, doch anstatt von Schmerzen gezeichnet, begegneten ihn ein paar blitzende Augen und ein Lächeln, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Er erinnerte sich wieder.

„Entschuldige bitte.“ Sagte Heiji ruhig. Dann spürte Kaito nur noch, wie eine Hand seinen Kopf etwas nach unten drückte und Heiji sein Gesicht nach oben schob.

Das raue Gefühl von Haut unter seinen Lippen ließ ihn zusammen zucken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Heiji’s geschlossene Lider schauen. Ein merkwürdig warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als eine Zunge kitzelnd über seine Lippen strich und verscheuchte alle Gedanken an Gegenwehr. Langsam sanken seine Augenlieder hinab und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Bewegung, die sich langsam immer tiefer wand. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er öffnete bereitwillig den Mund.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Kaito begriff, dass da nichts mehr war und er wie in Trance die Augen öffnete. Dabei sah er in ein paar grüne Augen, die ihn ausdruckslos anschauten. Sofort war er wieder hellwach, wich ein Stück zurück und fragte sich, ob es etwas nützte entrüstet zu reagieren. Vor allem wo dieser Kuss eine exakte Kopie von dem gestrigen war.

„Weißt du.“ Sagte Heiji tonlos. „Mir ist das Beweis genug.“

Entsetzt bemerkte er das gleiche merkwürdige Anspannen der Halsmuskeln, wie bei Heiji’s Mutter. Er saß in der Falle. Eine absolut böse Ahnung überkam ihn, die von einem plötzlichen Schmerz bestätigt wurde.

 

**~**

 

Immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stolperte Kaito den hellen Flur entlang. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde hatten sich in einem Tempo überschlagen, dass es selbst einem Meisterdieb zu viel wurde. Fehler über dummen Fehler brachten ihn in eine Misere, aus der es kein Entkommen gab. Und doch hätte er zumindest dieses letzte Szenario voraussehen oder sich zumindest vor dem grausamen Ende retten müssen. Er, Kaito Kid, hatte versagt. Auf der ganzen Linie.

Einzig der Gnade Heiji’s verdankte er es, dass er überhaupt diesem Haus heil entkommen war. Der junge Detektiv hatte gnädiger weise seine Mutter abgelenkt und ihm so zu einer unerkannten Flucht verholfen. Ärgerlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie Heiji sich freundlich lächelnd über ihn beugte und sagte, dass sie jetzt Quitt seien und er Glück hätte, dass Küsse keine Beweiskraft vor Gericht besaßen.

Natürlich hatte er alles abgestritten und behauptet er sei der Falsche, aber Heiji’s wissendes Grinsen verfolgte ihn durch jeden seiner Versuche hindurch. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, glaubte er sich bereits nach Heiji’s ersten Worten für verloren. Aber er hatte es hier immerhin mit einem berühmten Detektiv zu tun und wer wusste schon, wie viele Wanzen der in seinem Zimmer versteckte?

Das erklärte aber immer noch nicht, wieso er so dumm war zu fragen, wie er das Gegenteil beweisen sollte. Kaum kam ihm die Frage über die Lippen schaute ihn Heiji so lauernd an, dass er sich in die Mitte einer Hundertschaft Polizisten in seinem Kid Kostüm wünschte. Hatte sich Heiji wirklich zum nächsten angekündigten Auftritt von Kid in seiner nähe in seinem Haus einquartiert? Wie sollte er das nur überleben? Und wieso behandelte ihn Heiji, nach all dem immer noch wie einen guten Freund?

So viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten fand, schwirrten ihm seit langen nicht mehr im Kopf herum. Doch die lauteste und gleichzeitig rätselhafteste versuchte er erst gar nicht zu beantworten. Wieso freute er sich schon auf die nächste Begegnung mit Heiji? Kopfschüttelnd bog er in den nächsten Korridor und hielt Ausschau nach seiner Zimmernummer.

Dieser junge Detektiv erwies sich wohl als die gefährlichste Sorte von allen Schnüfflern. Der Unberechenbaren. Machte ihn vielleicht genau das so anziehend für Kid? Missmutig blieb er vor seiner Zimmertür stehen. Eine solche Schwäche durfte Kid niemals haben. Und doch machte sein Herz einen Sprung, bei dem Gedanken, dieses freche Grinsen in seinen eigenen vier Wänden wieder zu sehen. Besonders im Angesicht der Gefahr.

Schwungvoll sprang die Tür vor ihm auf und Kaito blinzelte gegen das helle Tageslicht, das in den Flur fiel. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er den vermissten Saguru erkannte und er blieb vor Überraschung wie angewurzelt stehen. Einzig seine Hand bewegte sich wie von allein hinauf zu seinem eigenem Gesicht. Es war fast, als schaute er in sein Spiegelbild, als er Saguru’s entsetzte Miene und das große blaue Auge sah. Oh ja er freute sich.

 

**~Ende~**


End file.
